Secrets of Dean Winchester
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: AU The Winchester brothers are in college. Sam's friend Cas catches Dean's eye. But Dean doesn't catch his. Cas is shocked when he finds out more about Dean, who he thought was only interested in one night stands. DESTIEL
1. Chapter 1

Dean was at a bar looking for who was the lucky one he'd take home when he saw him.

The man was sitting alone at a table. He had dark hair, bright blue eyes, and was dressed in a suit and trench coat. Somehow he managed to make the outfit appear casual.

Dean picked up his drink off the counter and strode over to sit in the chair across from the man.

"Hey," Dean said, but the man didn't even bother looking up at him or responding.

"Dean what are you doing?" Came a voice from behind him. "You alright Cas?"

Dean turned around to see Sam and replied, "Everything's fine. I was just about to ask your excruciatingly good-looking friend if he'd like to go back to my place."

"And I was about to reject him," Cas said looking up.

"I don't think so," Dean responded.

"You already got rejected, now go hit on someone else and get out of my chair," Said Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked away.

Something about that guy, what had Sam called him . . . Cas? Yeah, that's it. Something about him attracted Dean's interest and being rejected only made Dean want him more.

Sam being there to watch him get rejected pissed him off. Why was he at a bar anyway? Shouldn't he be somewhere with Jess? They seemed to be attached at the hip lately anyways.

Dean walked out of the bar and drove home angrily, beginning to plan.

The next day after his classes were over Dean went over to Sam's dorm room.

"What do you want?" Sam asked when he opened the door.

"Why does it always have to be that I want something?" Dean asked stepping into the room.

"I don't know, you tell me," Sam said.

"Okay fine," Dean said dropping the act. "I want to know about the guy you were with last night. Is he gay?"

"Not for you," Sam said.

"I take that as a yes," Dean said. "How'd you meet him?"

"We have law together," Sam said. "Why?"

A grin spread across Dean's face, "I've got to go. Thanks for the information."

Sam didn't like the look on Dean's face so he said, "Oh no. You are _not_ sleeping with him! Why do you think I didn't tell you about him?"

"Bye Sam," Dean said, still smiling as he left.

Sam had law class later that day and during it he warned Cas that Dean was probably going to show up.

As soon as he walked out of the law building Dean walked over to him.

"Hey Cas we never got to finish our conversation yesterday," Dean said. "Do you want to continue it over dinner?"

"Nope. And it's Castiel, I only let people I like call me Cas," Said Cas. "I don't want to continue a conversation with you ever so just leave me alone."

"Come on, you don't mean that," Dean said, grin still in place.

"Sure I do. You just can't handle rejection," Cas said. "Well guess what? You aren't going to get in my pants just to move onto the next guy. After all that is what you do isn't it?"

The smile fell off of Dean's face as Cas walked away, he could hear Sam snickering behind him.

"Fuck off Sam," Dean said as he walked back to his car.

A few days later Dean walked into a video store to see that the only person there was Cas, who was standing at the cash register.

"Oh god," Cas said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not here to ask you out," Dean said walking over to the counter. "I didn't even know you worked here, I'm just here to get a movie. I'm sure I'm probably starting to freak you out-"

"No kidding," Said Cas.

"But I'm just going to leave you alone now. Sorry for that stuff. It's just that you were really good-looking and when Sam saw I knew he wouldn't shut up about it unless I could get you," Dean admitted. "For what it's worth I wasn't just interested in getting in your pants. I wanted to get to know you, even if Sam tells you differently. It's true that I am a licensed man-whore, but I'm getting sick of meaningless sex. I just don't really have any experience with asking people out. I'm used to trying to get in their pants, so I guess my brain just went back to what it was used to."

Cas stood there shocked as Dean went to go find the movie he was looking for.

Cas was even more surprised by Dean's choice when he came back to pay.

"You like The Breakfast Club?" Cas asked skeptically, shocked that Dean was buying his favourite movie.

Dean shrugged, seeming embarrassed, "Everyone loves The Breakfast Club. I've watched it on TV so many times I figured I may as well buy it."

"You seem more like the kind of guy who would watch movies with fast cars, people killing each other for no reason and virtually no plot line. Or horror movies that scare people closer to you," Cas said critically.

"Guess you shouldn't assume things," Dean said as he picked up his bag and walked to the door.

"Wait," Cas called out as Dean was opening the door.

"What? Did I give you the wrong amount of money?" Dean asked turning towards him.

"No. . . I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but do you want to watch that together later?" Cas asked.

Dean stared at him in shock and asked, "Seriously?"

"I think so," Cas said.

"When do you get off work?" Dean asked.

"Seven," Cas told him.

"Why don't you come here after?" Dean asked writing his address down and passing it to the other boy.

"Sure," Cas agreed.

"See you then," Dean said flashing a dazzling smile.

As soon as Dean left Cas began doubting his decision.

_Oh god what did I just agree to? So he was acting normal for five minutes that doesn't change any of what Sam says he's done._ _If he tries to make a move then I'll just leave, _Cas decided.

When his shift was over he drove to the address Dean had given him, still regretting agreeing to this. Agreeing? Who was he kidding? He had asked Dean Winchester, _the_ _Dean_ _Winchester_ to go on a date. Whatever happens is his fault.

He walked into Dean's apartment building and made his way to the correct floor.

Dean had gotten an apartment building near campus instead of a dorm so that he wouldn't have a roommate. Guys and girls seemed much more easy to convince to sleep with him when there wasn't some random other person already in the room.

Cas knocked on the door of the apartment and was for some reason shocked when Dean was fully clothed as he opened the door.

"Hey," Dean said nervously. Wait since when does Dean Winchester get nervous around anyone? "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a bit," Cas said looking around to see a normal apartment.

"Wanna order a pizza?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Cas agreed.

"Pepperoni okay with you?" Dean asked again.

"Pepperoni's fine," Cas agreed.

After Dean got off the phone with the pizza delivery company Cas laughed quietly to himself.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, it's just after Sam's stories I was expecting you to be different somehow," Cas admitted.

"What you thought I was going to try and jump your bones the second you opened the door?" Dean asked jokingly. "That I'd live in a sex cave?"

"I don't know," Cas said. "You're just weirdly normal."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked. "Just because Sammy likes to exaggerate things?"

There was a short pause.

"Let me guess you're already regretting showing up," Dean said looking disappointed.

"No. . . well I wasn't sure before I got here. But I'm not regretting showing up. At least not yet," Cas joked.

"Good," Dean said, a smile returning to his face.

The boys talked for a while longer before the pizza man showed up.

Cas was more and more shocked by everything that came out of Dean's mouth. Like that his favourite show was Dr. Sexy MD. And the story of how he'd dragged Sam to a Britney Spears concert.

After Dean paid for the pizza and tipped the delivery boy the pair turned the movie on and sat on the couch with the box of pizza.

"You are too strange," Cas commented. "You have a reputation of some big tough guy player and yet you tell me that you watch soap operas and listen to Britney Spears. Why?"

"Because I like you," Dean said grabbing another piece of pizza.

As they watched the movie the boys caught themselves saying the lines along with the actors. By the time the credits came on both boys were asleep; Cas with his head leaning on Dean's shoulder.

The next morning Sam let himself into Dean's apartment with his key. He'd been meaning to come by for a while to borrow some cds from Dean.

When he saw Cas and Dean sleeping on the couch with Cas resting on Dean he became very angry.

He turned off the TV where the menu screen of The Breakfast Club was playing over and over, then flicked Dean in the face.

"What the hell?" Dean asked glaring at Sam.

"I could say the same thing," Sam said angrily causing Cas to wake up.

Cas quickly sat up and looked at the clock.

"I've got to go . . . I've got class," Cas said, half because he really did have class and half to get away from the argument he was sure was about to break out.

He quickly fled the apartment just in time, the second the door closed Sam began to freak out.

"I can't believe you slept with him," Sam accused.

"I didn't sleep with him," Said Dean. "Well I did, but I didn't have sex with him. In case you didn't notice we were sleeping fully-clothed on the couch with the TV on."

"Why was he even here at all?" Sam asked.

"Because he asked," Dean said.

"Why would he do that?" Sam asked skeptically, unconvinced that Dean was telling the truth.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him," Dean said. "Why are you in my apartment anyways?"

"To get the cds," Sam said.

"Just because you have a key doesn't mean you shouldn't knock," Said Dean as he handed Sam the cds.

"Then what's the point of having a key?" Asked Sam as he left the apartment.

_I'm doomed,_ Dean thought to himself. _Sam's going to go talk him out of ever seeing me again._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! I hope to update sometime soon, hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me if you did in a review, reviews are food and I'm always hungry :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was unlocking the door to his dorm room when Sam walked over.

"We need to talk," Sam said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cas responded. "You're just going to try to talk me out of seeing Dean again."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, is me seeing Dean such a bad thing?" Cas asked as he gave up on unlocking his room, realizing that Sam wasn't planning on making this a short conversation.

"Yes. Everybody he sees winds up getting hurt. I don't want it to happen to you too," Sam said.

"Look I realize that you're just trying to look out for me, but I'm a big kid Sam. I can look out for myself," Cas told him. "Besides I think there's a side of Dean that you haven't seen."

"It's just an act. As soon as he gets in your pants he'll move on to someone else," Sam warned him.

"I don't think it is an act. If I get hurt it's my fault, I can't say you didn't try to stop me. But this is my choice, not yours," Cas said.

"I didn't want to start a fight," Sam said. "If you're going to be this stubborn I clearly won't be able to convince you against this. So I'll just leave it alone, okay?"

"Thank you," Cas said, before he entered his room.

Sam was still unconvinced that this was a good idea. He knew Dean was up to no good and that he couldn't prove it. He decided that he wouldn't argue about it with Cas for any longer since that would only move Cas further to Dean's side.

He decided that he needed to talk to Jess about this to figure out what to do so he whipped out his phone and texted her.

Cas was working on his homework when his phone went off.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Dean<strong>

_I take it Sammy's talked to you by now, I'll leave you alone_

**From: Cas**

_He did, but why would you do that?_

**From: Dean**

_Why wouldn't I?_

**From: Cas**

_Because I don't let Sam make my decisions. Besides he's your brother, he's bound to talk badly of you_

**From: Dean**

_He's just laying out the facts of what always happens . . ._ _maybe you should listen to him_

**From: Cas**

_I must have missed the part of the story where you're such a horrible guy that you warn me that you aren't good at relationships_

**From: Dean**

_Based off the fact that you're talking to me you seemed to have missed the entire story_

**From: Cas**

_It sounds like you're afraid that Sam's right_

* * *

><p>Cas waited a while for a response, but he didn't get one back.<p>

Meanwhile Dean was staring down at the last text Cas had sent.

_He just met me, how should he know anything about how I feel?_ Dean thought to himself._ Besides I'm not afraid that Sam's right, I know that Sam's right._

* * *

><p><strong>From: Cas<strong>

_He's not, anyone can change_

**From: Dean**

_Not me, apparently I'm hopeless_

**From: Cas**

_Stop your pity party and come pick me up_

**From: Dean**

_You don't seem like the type to go out on a school night_

**From: Cas**

_And you don't seem like the type to sit home and bitch about how hopeless you are_

**From: Dean**

_Fair enough, where are you?_

* * *

><p>Cas gave Dean the address to his dorm and went to go wait outside.<p>

He met Sam in the parking lot, the person he least wanted to run into at that point.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked making sure his tone wasn't threatening.

Cas just shrugged, "Not sure yet. How about you?"

"Going to Jess's place," Sam said as he got into his car. "Tell Dean he can have his cds back whenever."

Cas was shocked that Sam knew who he was leaving with, but hadn't tried to stop him. Before he could comment Sam had already drove off.

He didn't have long to think about it though since Dean pulled up shortly after.

When he got in the car he couldn't help but grin.

"What?" Dean asked unsure why Cas looked like he was about to burst into hysterics.

"Nothing," Cas said clearing his throat, attempting to hold back laughter.

"Seriously what?" Dean asked.

"Really, nothing," Cas said, this time holding his composure.

He didn't know how to explain that what was so funny was the idea of him being there in Dean Winchester's car. With AC/DC playing through the speakers and Dean dressed the same as ever. He couldn't help but want to laugh when he connected this with his memory of the night before and the text messages.

"Fine don't tell me," Dean said, still wondering what was so amusing.

Cas leaned over and gave Dean a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Dean asked.

"I didn't get my kiss at the end of our date," Cas said with a shrug.

"That's because you ran off embarrassed to have been caught with me," Dean replied, although he didn't seem angry.

"I didn't leave embarrassed. I just didn't feel like being stuck in the middle of you two fighting," Cas told him. "Besides I actually had to go to class."

"So where are we going?" Dean asked.

"No clue," Cas said with a smile.

"So what we just drive around until we see somewhere we feel like going?" Dean asked.

"Why not?" Cas asked.

Dean began to drive and a while later Cas said, "Look a Robin's Donuts."

"You want to go get donuts at eleven at night?" Dean asked.

"Well there won't be a line-up," Cas supplied.

"Just druggies and homeless people," Dean responded.

"So?" Cas asked.

"And you said _I'm_ too weird. . . How are you friends with Sammy?" Dean asked as he turned into the parking lot.

Cas just shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. Why don't you tell me if you did in a review?**

**Special thanks goes out to the reviewers of chapter one: PrettyGirlyFan, Paulathe Cat, skiing Pelican, EvilAngelTeamGabe, and Miss J :D You guys are awesome**


	3. Chapter 3

The pair entered the building to find that it was empty except for the employees and one customer.

He was an older man and clearly homeless. He was covered in filth and wearing old tattered clothes. The smell was terrible as they walked past him. He was sitting with a small coffee. Probably all that he could afford to buy in order to be allowed to stay.

Cas walked up to the woman who was standing behind the counter and ordered a box of donuts and a coffee for each of them.

Dean wasn't used to someone else taking control, but he decided that he liked it.

Cas paid for the food and they sat down at a table.

"You got a dozen donuts?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll give Rodney the ones we don't eat," Cas said gesturing to the homeless man.

Dean was surprised that Cas knew the man by name.

The pair began to eat and after a few minutes Dean whispered, "Rodney's winking at me."

"He's harmless. Really," Cas said with a grin.

When they were done eating, they had each ate four donuts, Cas walked over to the homeless man's table.

Dean decided to follow him.

"Cas doesn't usually bring anyone here," Rodney said to Dean. "You must be special."

Dean was shocked that Cas didn't blush or even seem to react.

"I don't know about that," Dean said grinning. "We were out and I think he just wanted donuts."

Cas handed over the box of the last four donuts and said, "We've got to go, but you keep these."

Rodney thanked him and told Dean it was nice to meet him before they left.

When they were back in the car Dean said, "You know you haven't really said much about yourself. All I know is that you work at a movie store, you like the Breakfast Club, you like donuts, and you make friends with homeless people. And that you look like a model in those jeans."

Cas rolled his eyes and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know," Dean responded. "Anything I guess. . . Where are we going now? Still driving around aimlessly?"

Cas thought it over for a minute before responding, "I know a good band that's playing tonight, but it's at kind of a weird bar."  
>"What do you mean a weird bar?" Dean asked.<p>

"Well the bar isn't weird so much as the people," Cas said.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked again.

"They're kind of all goth and stuff . . ." Cas trailed off.

"Somehow I don't see you at a goth bar," Dean said.

"I went because my brother's friend's band plays there on weeknights," Cas said.

"So do you want to go?" Dean asked.

"It's not too weird?" Cas asked already kind of regretting bringing it up, he wasn't even sure why he had in the first place.

"You already took me to meet your homeless friend," Dean said with a shrug. "May as well go."

"Are you sure?" Cas asked. "I'm fine if you don't want to go. . ."

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

Cas gave him the directions and Dean began to drive.

"So you just have one brother or . . ?" Dean asked.

"Two," Cas responded. "They're both older. Balthazar dropped out and has an apartment nearby. He's kind of a party animal. And Gabriel . . . well Gabe's at about the maturity level of an eight year old. He lives with Balthazar and is more concerned about pulling pranks than passing his classes."

"So what you're saying is you're Sam and I'm your brothers?" Dean asked.

"That's not what I-" Cas instantly said, but was cut off by Dean's laughter.

"I was joking," Dean told him.

When they entered the bar it was dimly lit and Dean turned to Cas and jokingly said, "I feel to colourful."

Cas turned to see that Dean was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, similar to the ones he was wearing, and a green shirt.

Cas stuck out even more though, he was wearing a bright blue shirt, which made his eyes pop even more than usual. Although he seemed perfectly at ease there, weirdly so.

They ordered drinks and before they could sit down a woman walked over to them.

"Cas I see you're blending in as usual," She said. She didn't overly fit in with the tattooed and pierced crowd wearing to much make-up. She was wearing a black tank-top and black jeans, but she wasn't exactly goth looking. Dean was about to say something about it when she asked, "And who's your friend?"

Dean noticed her not so subtly checking him out.

"Pamela this is Dean, Dean this is Pamela," Cas said introducing them.

Dean moved to shake hands, but she tackled him into a hug, slapping him on the ass. He gave Cas a what-the-hell look.

"She's perverted and doesn't really understand personal space," Cas said clearly aiming the words at her with sarcasm. "But when you get to know her she's not _that_ bad."

"I'd have to hope so if you're still keeping me around," She responded. "By the way your brother's an ass-hole."

"What'd Gabe do this time?" Cas sighed.

"He sabotaged my chances with a smoking hot guy," She responded.

"Are you sure he meant to?" Cas asked.

"I was talking to the guy and he walked over and said 'Hey honey, who's your friend?' and slung his arm around me," Pamela answered.

"That does sound fairly intentional," Dean smirked. "That's when you start yelling that he has to stop stalking you, that you've been broken up for three years. If he's he's going to try and block you, you may as well embarrass him."

"I like him," Pamela said with a grin as she put her hand on Dean's shoulder, something seemed to catch her eye behind him. "I've got to go we're playing soon and I'm being waved over."

She grabbed both of the boys' cheeks, then lightly smacked them before walking away.

"Sorry I should have warned you about her," Cas said.

"It's fine," Dean responded. "You know what confuses me though?"

"What?" Cas asked.

"That you let a homeless guy call you Cas, but you yelled at me for calling you that," Dean said with a grin.

Cas rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later Pamela's band came out and began to play.

"They're really good," Dean said. "Why are they stuck playing here?"

"They got an offer to play at a bar on campus, but she didn't want to play for the douche-bag law students," Cas replied.

"Aren't you one of them?" Dean asked.

"I guess so," Cas said. "But apparently I'm the exception."

When Dean finished his drink the bartender asked if he wanted another, but he turned it down. He didn't need a hangover for class tomorrow and he certainly didn't need to get drunk and do something stupid that he'd regret. Plus he was driving.

The boys continued to talk as the band played. Somehow they had gotten to the topic of Bruce Willis movies.

"I thought you didn't like movies where people shoot each other for no reason," Dean taunted.

"But there is a reason," Cas said with a shrug. "And Die Hard's awesome."

"I still can't believe you haven't seen Sixth Sense," Dean said.

"What's so great about it?" Cas asked.

"If I told you it would ruin the entire movie," Dean said. "And I'm making you watch that movie."

"Right now?" Cas asked.

"Why not?" Dean asked. "I have it on dvd."

They went to walk to the door, but they were interrupted by Pamela's voice. She was no longer singing.

"Castiel Novak get your ass over here," She ordered him as she leaped off the stage, leaving her mic behind.

Cas looked at her guiltily as she walked over and asked, "Did you really think you could leave without telling me?"

"You were in the middle of a song," Cas pointed out.

"Then why were you leaving?" She asked with a grin.

"We could have not even shown up," Dean pointed out.

"Don't give me your attitude," She told him with a laugh. "So why are you leaving?"

"Don't give me yours or I'll propose to you," Dean offered. "That might mark you as off limits for a while."

Pamela laughed again and commented, "Like I said, I like him."

"We're going to go watch a movie," Cas responded.

"Without me?" She asked pretending to be insulted.

"That was the plan," Cas responded. "You should probably go back on stage, people are waiting to hear more music."

"Fine, but you tell Gabe I'm pissed," She said as she turned, slapping Dean on the ass one last time before returning to the stage.

"So she has quite the personality," Dean said as they walked back to the car.

"Yeah, but believe me she's a good person to have on your side," Cas said. "She's very good at getting her revenge."

"Note to self: don't break Cas," Dean commented with a laugh. "Or else pervert lady will murder me while I sleep."

When they were done watching the movie Cas had a huge grin on his face, "That was so awesome."

"It's even better when you watch it the second time," Dean responded.

They were too lazy to get up, so they switched to the episode of Dr. Sexy MD Dean had taped earlier.

"I don't get what's so sexy about him," Cas commented.

"He's a doctor in cowboy boots," Dean said like that should clear it up.

"Still don't get it," Cas said.

"Shh he's about to break up with Dr. Yang," Dean hushed recieving an eye roll out of Cas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Also I would just like to point out that the Sixth Sense is awesome :D Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and thanks for reading.**

**An extra special thanks goes to the reviewers of last chapter: PrettyGirlyFan, RubinAmigo, skiing Pelican, EvilAngelTeamGabe, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, and Havent Met My Angel Yet. You guys are amazing :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel woke up to a ringing noise.

He shifted his face on his pillow. Wait a second this wasn't a pillow, it was Dean.

Cas sat up and discovered that they had fallen asleep on the couch once again. He muted the TV and poked Dean in the stomach.

Dean mumbled in his sleep and moved slightly, but didn't wake up. He only seemed to have become comfier.

"Dean!" Cas said poking the other man with more force.

"What?" Dean asked groggily.

"Turn your alarm off and get up," Cas told him.

Dean opened his eyes and smiled, half because he saw Cas and half because he had manage to cheat death. That's right Dean Winchester had gone to a bar the night before without getting a hangover.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned off the alarm.

"You know I'm up early," Dean said. "I set the alarm an hour early because I always sleep through it for a long time."

"Sorry, but I wasn't listening to that for another hour anyways," Cas responded.

"Do you have any morning classes?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Cas responded.

"You make yourself at home or something, I'm going for a shower," Dean said before walking away.

Cas unmuted the TV and half watched some game-show. It was the best thing he could find on in the morning on a weekday.

Dean was just about to get out of the shower when there was a knocking at the door.

Cas wasn't sure if he should answer the door or not if Dean was in the shower, but before he could decide Dean walked to the door with a towel draped around his waist.

"Wow you actually learned to knock," Dean commented as he let his brother into the room.

"And you lost the ability to wear clothes," Sam commented as he looked between Cas and Dean suspiciously. Trying and failing to not seem angered.

"We fell asleep watching TV again," Dean immediately explained. "I was in the shower when you showed up, he was sitting on the couch. Okay Mommy?"

Cas smirked a little bit at that last comment getting a glare from Sam.

Sam noticed that Dean's hair was wet and Cas's wasn't so he decided that it was an acceptable answer.

"Here," Sam said handing his brother the cds that he had already uploaded to his computer.

Dean rolled his eyes not taking the cds and walked away saying, "I'm gonna go get some clothes on, I don't like the way you're eyeing me Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam called after him.

"What's that Sammy? I couldn't hear you," Dean said sarcastically while he threw some clothes on.

"Dean don't," Sam said as his brother re-entered the room.

"Don't what?" Dean asked innocently. "And I'm making breakfast so if you want to stay you better start sucking up."

"Fine, please can I stay to eat something edible?" Sam asked sarcastically while giving his best puppy-dog eyes. Jess lived in the same building and Sam had stayed at her place the night before. She managed to even ruin cereal half the time.

Dean sighed like it was the end of the world, "I guess so. French toast?"

Sam agreed so Dean turned to Cas who was grinning.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"You two are like an old married couple," Cas commented.

"One, I'm not old. Two, I have standards. I would never marry Sam even if we weren't related," Dean argued. "You no longer get the opportunity to refuse french toast."

"So I didn't come just to give you the cds and steal food," Sam said. "I need to talk to you and it's better that Cas is here."

Cas came and leaned against the wall of the kitchen.

"Aww are we getting Sammy's blessing?" Dean asked trying to get on his brother's nerves.

"Jess wants to go on a double date with you guys on Saturday," Sam said.

"Isn't that your anniversary?" Dean asked receiving a shocked look from both Sam and Cas. "What? I listen."

"Yeah," Sam said.

"And why does she want me around?" Dean asked. "Don't you remember? I ruin relationships by being in the same room as them."  
>Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Apparently it's either you two come or I don't."<p>

"Is that a sexual reference?" Dean asked trying to look innocent.

"No," Sam said. "I meant if you don't go on the date I don't either."

"So that means that I control your fate," Dean said smirking.

"You're going to make this as hard as possible aren't you?" Sam asked.

Dean opened his mouth to make a sex joke, but was cut off by Sam.

"Don't make me go get her," Sam said.

"Fine," Dean agreed, knowing that Jess was very good at 'persuading' people into doing things. She had two older brothers so she is skilled in the art of threats and blackmail. "Cas you in?"

"I guess," Cas said. "I still don't get why she wants us there."

"So she doesn't get stuck looking at Sam all night," Dean responded. "She needs some pretty faces to look at."

"Dean you aren't going to act like a three year old and screw up this date," Sam said as Dean passed him a plate.

He passed one to Cas, then sat down with his own food.

"Why would I do that?" Dean asked.

"Cut the crap Dean," Sam said pulling a ring out of his pocket.

"Didn't you hear me earlier?" Dean asked. "I wouldn't marry you even if it wasn't all sick and incesty."

Sam gave him a bitch-face and mumbled, "She just had to invite you two."

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't ask her," Dean said in between bites.

"Thank you Mr. Optimistic," Sam said sarcastically.

Cas would have contributed something to the conversation, but he was too busy cramming food in his face. He tried to make sure not to eat it too quickly, but it was amazing.

"I think he likes your french toast," Sam said after a few minutes and they both stared at a red-faced Cas.

"I'd have to hope so, food is all I'm good at," Dean said. He resisted the urge to add 'and sex'.

"They're alright," Cas said not convincing anyone with his word choice.

"Do you want more?" Dean asked.

Cas responded yes just a little too quickly causing the brothers to smirk.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review this chapter and help make my day :P Anyways thanks for reading.**

**A special super spectacular sensational supreme significant substantial splendiforous spirited spiffy stupendous severe thank you goes out to the reviewers of last chapter: PrettyGirlyFan, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, kissacazador, skiing Pelican, Escapedslave99, EvilAngelTeamGabe, and darkphoenix2345**

**You guys are all absolutely awesomely amazingly astonishingly apalling and I think I'm starting to run out of good adjectives that start with S or A :P**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going back to the dorms do you want a ride?" Sam asked Cas.

"I guess so," Cas said.

So Sam drove Cas back while Dean went to class.

When his class was over he went back to his apartment to find Sam sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Seriously pretty soon I'm taking that key back," Dean said as he put his bag down.

"Don't screw it up," Sam said.

"Yeah I already got that message today," Dean replied.

"I don't just mean Saturday," Sam said. "We both know that you'll find a way to screw that up and being with Cas."

"Why do you think that I'm some idiot who isn't even capable of sitting through a meal? Why do you always assume that I'll screw everything up?" Dean asked starting to get pissed.

"Lets see. . . maybe the fact that you do manage to screw everything up. Every time I trust you I end up regretting it," Sam said. "Saturday's too important for you to screw up."

"I'm not going to," Dean said.

"Yes you will," Sam said. "We both know it, maybe you should just fake sick."

"No Sam," Dean responded. "And if you keep this up I'll purposely wreck it."

"I'll kill you if you do," Sam threatened. "And if you mess it up with Cas it'll be worse for him than you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked. "That his friend Pamela will get her revenge? I already got that memo."

"No, it means he has a history of trusting people he shouldn't," Sam said. "Sort of like how I have a history of trusting you when I shouldn't."

Before Dean could answer Sam had already left, slamming the door behind him.

The brothers didn't speak again until Saturday. Sam texted Dean where to meet them and added yet another warning about screwing it up.

Dean went to pick Cas up and when he entered the car Dean warned him, "This is going to be super awkward."

"It probably won't be that bad," Cas tried.

"Yeah it will, Sam is pissed at me and keeps telling me that I'm going to screw this up," Dean replied.

"It'll be fine as soon as tonight's over," Cas said.

"Except for the fact that he's probably right and I'll screw it up," Dean said. "And then he won't talk to me anymore."

"I think that's a load of bullshit," Cas replied.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I think he's setting it up to blame you so that if she rejects him it won't be his fault," Cas said. "And that's fucked up that he's freaking out at you."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw my track record," Dean argued.

There was a short silence before they arrived at the restaurant.

"Well time to put on a happy face and pretend I don't want to kick Sam in the balls," Dean said before getting out of the car.

When they walked over to the table Sam and Jess were already sitting there.

"Surprise. Dean shows up late," Sam muttered.

"Sorry," Dean said as he sat down holding back a smart-ass comment.

"It's not his fault, I wasn't ready when he picked me up," Cas said.

"Shocker, Dean picks up someone who isn't ready to be with him," Sam said clearly talking about Dean's sex life.

Dean bit his tongue once again and Jess awkwardly tried to change the subject by asking, "So how did you two meet?"

"Dean stalked him," Sam said before anyone could answer.

Dean pulled out and quickly sent a text under the table.

Sam looked down at his phone to see:

**From: Dean**

_Hey dumb-ass you're the one ruining dinner_

He put his phone back in his pocket and glared at his brother.

Conversation continued pretty much the same way, there would be a short conversation before Sam would insult Dean.

Dean kept thinking _dumb-ass, dumb-ass, dumb-ass_, but just sat there taking it hoping that Sam would shut up and attempting to prevent a fight.

He decided to try and start a conversation Sam hopefully couldn't screw up as he asked, "So Jess how's your mom been lately?"

Jess's mom had been in the hospital and the doctors didn't think she would last much longer.

"They still can't figure out what it is," Jess responded.

Sam was suddenly staying weirdly quiet.

He finally interrupted the only successful conversation they'd had so far with a quick, "Shut up Dean, I have to ask Jess something."

Dean braced himself for the scene that was about to play out.

Jess stared in shock as Sam got down on one knee and began to speak, "Jessica Lee Moore I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you. Everyday with you I love you more and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what I'm asking is: Will you marry me."

Sam pulled out the ring and there was a few seconds of silence before Jess leaned over and quietly said, "Sam I love you too, but-" Sam and Dean both began to feel as if they were about to throw up. "I don't think I can really say yes right now if this is how you treat the people you love when you're mad at them. Dean has been nothing but nice this entire time while you've been taking every chance to bring up things he's done in the past. Sorry, but I just can't do it after the way you've acted tonight."

There were tears forming in both Jess and Sam's eyes.

Sam turned to Dean and said, "Hope you're happy." Before storming towards the exit, with all eyes in the restaurant on him.

"Sammy!" Dean called after him. He turned to Cas and Jess and said, "I've got to go talk to him."

Dean left chasing after his brother and found Sam leaning against his car crying.

"Sammy?" Dean asked then instantly thought to himself _no shit it's Sammy_. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking alright?" Sam asked. "I knew you'd ruin it."

Dean put an arm on his brother's shoulder and said, "I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but this isn't my fault. She said it herself it was because you were freaking out at me. And I know it's because you were nervous that I'd screw it up."

"You can leave now," Sam said. "Blaming me isn't helping."

"I know you're pissed at me and that's fine," Said Dean. "But we're going to walk back in there and you're going to smile and we're going to fake make-up."

"Why would we do that?" Sam asked.

"You can be as pissed at me as you want, but you need to go back in there and try to make it look like you aren't if you want to fix things with Jess," Dean said.

"I can't go back in there," Sam said. "Everyone knows I'm the idiot who got rejected."

"Who's opinion do you care more about?" Dean asked. "Jess's or a bunch of strangers?"

"Fine," Sam agreed. "Just give me a minute first."

Jess was staring at the door so Cas said, "He was just nervous that this was going to happen and him and Dean were already fighting. He didn't mean the stuff he was saying. And he's upset right now, but I'm sure he'll be back." He didn't believe that Sam would come back at all, he was expecting Dean to come back saying he'd drove off.

Cas and Jess were both shocked when Sam walked back in looking nervous and avoiding eye contact with anyone. Dean was walking with him and patted him on the back.

As they were walking past one table they heard a woman say, not quietly enough, "If I were him I wouldn't be coming back. It's clearly not going to do any good." She said the whole thing snarkily while staring at Sam.

Dean stopped and turned to her and asked, "How about you keep your opinions to yourself? Don't you think he's already had a bad enough night? So fuck off."

When they got back to their table they sat back down.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," Sam lied.

"Hey Sam did you know that Cas thinks that the second Die Hard was the best?" Dean changed the topic. "That's the worst one."

"Are you kidding it's by far the best," Cas said going along with the conversation to try and distract Sam from the tension.

"I think you were drunk when you watched it then," Sam said, he would have gone along with a conversation about practically anything at that point.

"So what if I was?" Cas asked. "You would have been too if you got stuck watching it with my brothers."

"Well then I guess I win because he watched it with me and he managed to stay sober," Dean said with a grin.

Jess sat there awkwardly wishing the night was over.

They somehow got through dinner and afterwards when they were standing in the parking lot Dean said, "I'm driving everyone."

"I'm not leaving my car here," Said Sam.

"Yes you are," Dean said. "I'm taking Jess back to her place, Cas back to his and you're staying at my apartment."

"No I'm not," Sam complained. "I'm not four."

"Yes you are," Dean said.

"I'll drive Cas to the dorm and you just go back to the apartment building," Sam said.

Dean sighed, then agreed, "Fine, but come to my place after."

When Jess and Dean got in the car Dean said, "I know Sam was a dumb-ass, but he wasn't trying to be."

"I know," Jess said. "I wish I could change what I said, but I wanted to get him to stop being such a jack-ass to you."

"Me and Sam are fine," Dean said. "He was already pissed at me and that combined with being nervous turned him into a douche-bag. Do you really want to change what you said or do you just want to not have it be awkward?"

Jess and Dean continued to talk and managed to come up with a plan.

When Sam showed up at Dean's apartment he pulled out his key and was about to unlock the door when he remembered to knock.

Dean opened the door and brought him into the living room where Jess was standing. Jess and Dean had set up candles around the room.

Dean stood in the doorway watching as Sam asked, "Why are you here?"

"Ask me again," Said Jess.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Ask me again," She repeated.

Sam just stood there shocked.

"Dude propose again," Dean said breaking the silence.

Sam shot him a glare so Dean stuck his hands up in a gesture of innocence and said, "Fine I'll be kicked out of my own apartment. Just wait until you get to her apartment to have sex."

Sam glared until Dean was gone, then turned back to Jess and said, "You don't have to do this."

"Ask me," She said again.

Sam proposed once again and this time Jess accepted.

"I guess we'd better give Dean his apartment back," Sam said.

When they walked into the hallway Dean walked back into the apartment without a peep, but fully noticing the ring on her finger.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks once again for reading :D**

**And for a change a extra-big thanks to last chapter's reviewers: EvilAngelTeamGabe, kissacazador, PrettyGirlyFan, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, and skiing Pelican**


	6. Chapter 6

"So have you come to thank me, yell at me, apologize, just get free food, or check if Cas is here?" Dean asked when he opened the door the next morning to see his little brother.

"Combination," Sam said stepping into the apartment. "Everything, but yell."

"Cas isn't here," Dean said. "But if I do ever sleep with him you'll be the first to know. You know, other than us. In fact I'll get a big flashing sign to tell you."

Sam rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Great."

"Apology and thanking come before food," Dean said.

"Fine," Sam agreed. "Sorry I was a total douche-bag and blamed everything on you. And that I kept saying that you'd screw everything up."

"No problem Sammy," Dean replied with a grin. "You're my brother, that's your job."

"And thanks for trying so hard not to screw it up and trying to stop me from being such an ass-hole. You easily could have fought back and made things worse," Sam said. "And thanks for fixing things."

"I'm your big brother, that's _my_ job," Dean said. "And thank you for listening and not having sex in my apartment."

"Make me pancakes," Sam decided.

"Normally I'd completely ignore that request and make something else, but I was already making them when you showed up," Dean said. "So just keep in mind that it has nothing to do with you asking for pancakes."

"So do you have anything planned for today?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Dean said. "But don't take that as an invitation to drag me dress shopping. Wait why are you smirking?"

"No reason," Sam said.

About an hour after Sam left Dean got a text.

* * *

><p><strong>From Cas:<strong>

_Sam told me what you did._

**From Dean:**

_I already told him that I did *not* make pancakes because he asked, I was already making them._

**From Cas:**

_We both know that I'm talking about last night._

**From Dean:**

_It's not that big of a deal, I barely did anything._

**From Cas:**

_Yeah you did. And he also said you aren't doing anything today._

**From Dean:**

_Do you want to do something about that?_

**From Cas:**

_Maybe._

**From Dean:**

_Want me to come pick you up?_

**From Cas:**

_Sure._

* * *

><p>When Dean showed up Cas was talking on the phone with someone. He was still talking when he got in the car, "I have to go, he's here now." Pause. "No I'm not telling him that." Pause again. "Fine, I'll tell him. Just give me a second."<p>

"Tell me what?" Dean asked.

Cas sighed, "Pamela's on the phone and she wants me to tell you, and I'm quoting here, that she 'needs to see you again soon so she can check out that fine ass in better lighting'."

Dean laughed a bit, then said, "Put her on speakerphone."

"Are you sure?" Cas asked. "She's my psychopath, you don't have to deal with her."

"I heard that!" Pamela yelled into the phone loud enough that it sounded like she was already on speakerphone.

"Just put her on speakerphone," Dean said.

"Okay, you're on speaker now," Cas said after pushing a button.

"Good," Pamela said. "You know I think I'm starting to like your boyfriend better than you."

Both men noticed that the other didn't correct her on calling Dean Cas's boyfriend.

"So you need to see me again?" Dean asked.

Pamela responded with, "You're damn right I do."

"Is today good for you?" He asked causing Cas to tilt his head in confusion.

"Any time's good if I get to see you," Pamela responded.

"Well then where should we meet you?" Dean asked.

"My apartment," Pamela responded. "Cas knows where it is."

After they had hung up the phone Cas asked, "You do realize that you don't have to go get molested just because my friends a perv right?"

"I can handle her," Dean said. "Besides, she's fun."

"Almost as fun as Russian roulette," Cas muttered.

"So where does she live?" Dean asked.

"Same building as you," Cas replied.

"You mean the chick who may or may not kill me in my sleep lives in the same place as me?" Dean asked. "So she doesn't even have to go out of her way to murder me?"

"She'd have to go down a floor and break into your apartment if that makes you feel any better," Cas offered.

"Surprisingly not at all," Dean responded.

"Oh," Cas said. "Well at least you know that she has to do get up off of the couch and make a little bit of an effort to kill you."

When Pamela opened the door she was wearing a similar outfit to the one she had on the last time Dean had seen her.

"Come on in," She said grinning at the pair.

Dean had barely even stepped into the apartment when she started to slowly circle him, seeming to be sizing him up.

After a few minutes of that she stopped and turned to Cas asking, "So did you screw him yet? Because I bet he's good in the sack." Cas glared at her so she said, "I take that as a no."

"So you're the queen of making things awkward," Dean commented.

"I pride myself on it," She said with a big grin. "You know I had a date last night."

"And how did that go?" Cas asked knowing that she was dying to tell him all about it.

"A lady never kisses and tells," She responded. "So I guess it's a good thing I'm not a lady."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Sorry that this took a while. This is yet another story where I had a chapter written and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to end the chapter there or not so I wound up just leaving the document until I decided updating it the way it is now is better than nothing. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you had a jolly good time in the process.**

**Super special thanks goes to the reviewers of last chapter: darkphoenix2345, kissacazador, EvilAngelTeamGabe, PrettyGirlyFan, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, RubinAmigo, firgodes7, and Havent Met My Angel Yet**


	7. Chapter 7

Pamela explained the story of the night she'd had the day before to the two men and afterwards she decided to make them lunch.

She was crouching down to grab some food from the bottom shelf of the fridge when Dean noticed a tattoo on her lower back.

"Who's Jesse?" He asked, referring to the fact that it said Jesse Forever.

"Well he wasn't forever," She said turning towards him with a grin.

"Then why do you keep it?" Dean asked. "Or are you only dating guys named Jesse now so that you already have the tattoo? That might work except that he might get a little concerned when he sees that you already have a tattoo of his name on your back. In fact if it didn't concern him would seem concerning to me."

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I guess I keep it because he's the one who got away."

"Not this story again," Cas said with a sigh.

"Shut your trap Novak," Pamela said glaring at him playfully.

"Shut up Barnes," Cas told her.

Dean grinned, seeming to be amused by their fighting.

Pamela and Cas were staring each other down, when the door to her apartment opened.

"Word on the street is you're still mad at me," Gabriel said as he entered with a grin.

"I take it you're Gabriel," Dean said.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Gabe asked.

"This is Dean Winchester, Cas's new arm candy," Pamela responded with a grin. "And you don't get to barge into my apartment and start snapping at him."

"Look you're brother's just like mine," Dean said. "He doesn't understand the concept of knocking either."

Gabriel frowned at him, then turned back to Pamela and told her, "You know you are clearly overreacting."

"Not the way to get me back on your side," Pamela said shooting imaginary lasers at him from her eyes.

"How can I fix it?" Gabriel begged.

"Fifty bucks oughta do it," Pamela told him.

"Nope," Gabriel said. "But I can give you a coupon for fifty cents off of a large pizza at Chuck E. Cheese's."

"Sold," She said grabbing the coupon out of his hand. "You want to stay and eat?"

"He doesn't," Cas said praying that for once his brother would agree and make his life easier.

"Well I was going to leave, but since Cas here wants me to stay so badly . . ." Gabriel trailed off as he pinched his younger brother's cheek.

"Yes how thoughtful of you," Cas said rolling his eyes.

"Lighten up Cassie," Gabriel said.

"Yeah Cassie," Dean said with a grin. "This resembles way too many moments me and Sammy have had."

"Glad you're enjoying my suffering so much," Cas said.

"Would you rather I went into pissy mode?" Dean asked. "Because I can do a pretty good Sam impression."

"You shouldn't talk about Sam that way, he broke my heart you know," Gabriel said, a little too seriously.

"He what?" Dean asked. "Are we talking about the same Sam here? As in my brother Sam? Sam Winchester who's engaged to a girl?"

"The one and only," Gabriel said with a grin. "Let's just say that you're brother had an experimental phase that you didn't know about. His Gabriel phase."

"He what?" Dean asked in shock.

"He's lying," Cas said. "That's what he does. His entire existence is for the sole purpose of screwing with people. Still think he's so great?"

"Guilty," Gabriel said with a shrug as he grabbed some candy out of a dish on Pamela's counter.

"We're eating in like two seconds, can't you control yourself until then?" Pamela asked as she swatted the candy out of his hand.

Gabriel scowled at her, "You're no fun."

"Believe me, I can be very fun," She said before moving closer to him and grabbing his ass with both hands, then pressing her chest against his.

"Pass," Gabriel said as he escaped her hold and grabbed another piece of candy and popped it into his mouth. "You know I only love you for your candy."

"We can leave if you don't want to deal with him," Cas whispered to Dean, apparently not quietly enough.

"What are you talking about not wanting to deal with me?" Gabriel asked. "He should be honoured that he gets to deal with me. And you should be glad that I'm not Balthazar, believe me he'd be a lot worse."

"You know I think he's right Cas," Dean said turning towards him with a tilted grin. "I should be honoured to even look at him. Most people don't get a chance to look at the most overgrown child in existence. Although that isn't saying much, I mean how short is he? 5' 1?"

"Oooh stop it, that hurts so much," Gabriel said sarcastically. "I take the overgrown child thing as a compliment and I'm 5'8 ass-hat."

"You sound like it doesn't bother you," Dean said sarcastically.

"Touche," Gabriel said. "But really I'm more concerned for your ability at guessing heights. I mean how tall do you think that you are? 8' 4?"

"Can you stop your pissing contest for a few minutes and eat the food I made you?" Pamela asked.

"You know Cas I think I like this one," Gabriel said as he sat down at the table. "He knows how to deal with me. That's a skill that you still haven't managed to pick up."

"Excuse me for not taking your constant bait for bickering," Cas replied as he sat down with Dean. "That's Balthazar's job and look where that got him."

"Balthazar's a dumb-ass," Gabriel responded. "It's a miracle he hasn't wound up homeless."

"Because you're doing so well for yourself?" Cas asked.

"Oh shut up, at least I don't live in a tiny little dorm room with some random stranger," Gabriel responded.

"Children can we eat?" Pamela asked. "Or do I have to start literally kicking people out?"

That silenced them both and they began to eat. Neither of them dared to talk since they knew what she was capable of.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks to everyone reading. . . **

**Especially these amazing people who reviewed last chapter: PrettyGirlyFan, LeighAnnWallace, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Toulip Fontana, kissacazador, RubinAmigo, JantoFan1311, Niilo789, and TheSalvatoreGirl4eva**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, am I going to have to give you the speech about breaking my brother?" Gabriel asked, causing Cas to glare at him.

"No, I think I'm good," Dean said putting his sandwich back on the plate. "I've given the big brother speech enough times to know what it's about. Plus I've been getting it from _my little _brother and I've been informed of what Pamela's capable of. . . so I think I get the general point."

"You'd better hope you do," Gabriel said with a warning glare before turning to Pamela with a beaming smile. "I finished all my lunch Mommy. _Now_ can I have some candy?" He batted his eyelashes for dramatic effect.

"Nope," Pamela replied. "That's reserved for people who don't ruin my chances with hot guys."

"But I gave you the coupon," Gabriel pouted.

"And that's why you get to be here, you still don't get to have any candy though," Pamela said.

"Damn you Barnes," Gabriel said. " . . . What if I took you out tonight and got you a hot guy's number? I could be your wingman."

"Your definition of a hot guy or mine?" Pamela asked looking sceptical.

"Yours," Gabriel said. "I don't have a definition of a hot guy."

"Sure you don't," She said winking at him.

"So are you agreeing to the terms?" Gabriel asked trying (and failing) to look serious.

"Fine," Pamela said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Great," Gabriel said popping a piece of candy into his mouth with a childish grin.

"You can tell that Gabe is to be taken very seriously," Cas told Dean.

"I don't understand the joke," Gabriel said staring at him with a blank face. There was a short pause before he chuckled and said, "Oh wait, that's your line Cas."

"I was five years old," Cas said with venom in his voice.

Dean put his arm around Cas, but couldn't hide the amusement on his face.

"Eww! Public display of affection," Gabriel taunted, sounding like a twelve year old girl.

"We're sitting in Pamela's apartment," Dean pointed out. "We're just lucky that she's being tame. Just be glad that I only have an arm around him."

"I'd be even luckier if you didn't," Gabriel said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"I think he's asking for it, what do you think?" Dean said turning towards Cas.

"He's definitely asking for it," Cas confirmed and leaned in to kiss the other man.

Dean and Cas continued to make out for a few minutes ignoring Gabriel's fake puking noises and Pamela's cheers of encouragement, many of which were disturbingly inappropriate.

When they pulled away Dean rolled his eyes at the video camera in Pamela's hand that was pointed directly at them. Probably creepily zoomed in too, he thought to himself.

"I take back what I said before," Gabriel said. "I hate him."

"Aww poor baby," Pamela taunted. "Get over yourself. If you have a problem you can leave. This is my apartment and _they _were actually invited."

"You know you love me," Gabriel said batting his eyelashes.

"I know no such thing," Pamela said crossing her arms and making a pucker face similar to a small child who doesn't want to eat.

"Come on Pam," Gabriel begged.

"Mmm . . . no," She said.

Gabe walked the short distance between them and forced her into an one-sided hug. He wrapped his arm around her while she kept hers crossed. Gabriel kissed her on the forehead, then asked, "Still mad?"

During this scene Dean turned to Cas and mouthed _'Are they together?'_

Cas shook his head no.

"Dammit Gabe I wanted to be mad at you," Pamela pouted as she rested her head on his shoulder. "But you make it so hard."

_'Are you sure?' _Dean mouthed back.

Cas nodded his head, then mouthed back _'They're always like that.'_

Dean raised an eyebrow, then turned to look at the pair who was still standing like that.

"What are you staring at?" Pamela asked.

"This coming from the girl who was video-taping us making out," Dean said.

"We made out," Pamela asked flopping down on the couch in between Dean and Cas. "I don't remember it, maybe we should try it again to jog my memory."

"Hilarious," Cas said sarcastically. "You know what he meant."

"Ooh someone's snippy," Pamela said. "Maybe I'll have to re-think which brother I'm sitting with."

With that she got up and sat back down, this time on top of Gabriel in his chair.

"Eww! Public display of affection," Dean said with an eye roll.

"Oh is that the game we're playing?" Gabriel asked putting his arm around Pamela.

"I wasn't aware that this was a high school game of truth or dare," Dean said.

"So the guy you're getting me," Pamela said running her fingers through Gabe's hair. "I think he's going to be a brunette . . . and his eyes are going to be brown too. In fact I think he's going to look kind of like you, only taller and more attractive."

"Ouch," Gabriel said sarcastically. "You just think that you're so adorable, don't you?"

"That's because I am," She told him innocently.

"Is it just me, or are you starting to feel invisible?" Cas asked Dean.

"Vaguely," Dean replied.

"You're there, we just don't care," Gabriel said turning to look back towards them.

"Don't tell me what I do and don't care about," Pamela said hitting him lightly in the chest.

"The abuse I get from this woman," Gabriel said rubbing his chest.

"Admit it, you like it," Pamela told him. "Because you're my little attention whore."

"Guilty," Gabriel said with a grin.

Dean leaned over and whispered into Cas's ear, "If they aren't together they want to be. Notice how she isn't being handsy with him even after she's had so many opportunities? And she's clinging to him."

"Care to share with the class?" Gabriel asked.

"I was just telling your baby brother about my lack of underwear," Dean lied with a smug look.

Gabriel glared as Pamela grinned at him suggestively.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen," Dean said and pulled his shirt up far enough to show the top of his boxers.

"Keep it in your pants," Gabriel advised.

Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt back down and said, "You sound like Sammy. . . Dean, you're such a man-whore. Dean, you don't know how to have a relationship. Dean, you screw everything up."

"If that's the kind of lectures you need then I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you," Gabriel warned.

"If you're going to keep an eye on anyone it should be Balthazar," Cas said. "I think he's going downhill."

"Oh he's fine," Pamela said. "So he's having a little fun? Give the boy a break."

"It's more than just 'having a little fun'," Cas replied sternly. "Excuse me for not enjoying having a drug addict as a brother."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Gabriel asked. "We both know what happened last time we tried to talk to him. He'll just start ignoring us again and do even more drugs. At least now we can go check on him and make sure that he's not OD-ing. And now he's at least willing to call us when he gets himself stuck in some stupid situation instead of trying to drive or wandering the streets high."

"I guess so," Cas said sounding uncertain. "But isn't the oldest supposed to be the most mature? I mean seriously it's ridiculous. And he still hasn't told Mom and Dad that he dropped out over a year ago."

Dean was getting a taste of what it was like being Sam and he didn't like it. Sure Dean didn't do drugs, but he had a habit of getting drunk and doing stupid things, then ignoring Sam being worried about him. And maybe he hadn't completely dropped out of school, but he still hadn't told his dad that he'd dropped med school to study the culinary arts for fear of what he'd say. In fact he still hadn't even told his dad that he's bi-sexual.

"I uh- I've got to go do something," Dean said. _Damn you guilt_.

Dean was out of the room before anyone could comment.

"What the hell was that?" Gabriel asked from where he was sitting under Pamela.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Puh-leaze read and review! Many thanks to you guys for reading!**

**Also humungo thanks to the reviewers of last chapter: Toulip Fontana, Niilo789, PrettyGirlyFan, LeighAnnWallace, kissacazador, skiing Pelican, RubinAmigo, darkphoenix2345, ChevyImpalaBaby, EvilAngelTeamGabe, and TheSalvatoreGirl4eva**

**You guys are all great! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Dean pounded on the door to Jess's apartment.

"Dean, what brings you here?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Is Sammy here?" Dean asked.

"Of course, because you can't come over here just to see me," Jess said with an eye-roll before opening the door further to show Sam standing there.

"Sammy I need to uh- I need to talk to you in my apartment," Dean said, then added, "Like now."

Sam instantly picked up on the urgency in his brother's tone and said, "Yeah, sure."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked after they had entered Dean's apartment.

Dean sighed, "What's wrong? I'm a horrible person, that's what's wrong. . . God this sounds so stupid."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Sammy I have to tell Dad, but it's not the kind of thing you say over the phone. I can't just call him up and be like 'Hey Dad by the way I'm bisexual and I dropped out of med school.' Plus I'm a terrible brother. I mean I put you through hell, especially when you try to help me out. I mean I drink too much, I don't ever listen to you, I suck at relationships-" Dean ranted until Sam cut him off.

"Dude what happened? Did you drink too much before you came to get me?" Sam asked.

"Sam I'm having a mental breakdown here, can we leave the sarcasm for later?" Dean snapped.

"It was a serious question," Sam responded.

"Well no, I'm not drunk," Dean said.

"Well then what happened then?" Sam questioned.

"I saw what it was like being on the other side," Dean said looking at the floor. "I don't like it."

"I'm going to need more of an explanation than that," Sam insisted.

"Cas and Gabe were trying to figure out what to do about Balthazar and the stuff they were saying about him sounded a little too familiar," Dean said.

"You met his brother?" Was the question Sam got out of that.

"We were at Cas's friend's place and he showed up," Dean said. "But that's not the point."

"Well I don't see what the point is," Sam responded. "How are you at all like Balthazar?"

"He's a druggie, I drink too much," Dean said. "He dropped out of school and didn't tell his parents, I dropped med school for cooking school and didn't tell Dad. And I haven't told him that I'm bi. He gets all pissy and acts worse when someone tries to help him, what do you think I do? He clearly is the party type who doesn't take anything seriously and that's what you have me pegged as, isn't it?"

Sam sighed, "He does drugs and wakes up in places that he doesn't know how he got to, he ODs and winds up puking all over himself and making Cas drive him home at three in the morning. You like going to bars and sometimes you get a little too drunk, but nothing too bad. He entirely dropped out of school, you just switched your classes. And you said it yourself you can't tell Dad that you're bisexual or not in med school over the phone, you just haven't had a good chance since we've only seen him on holidays. He tries to prove that he's fine by doing more drugs and making stupid decisions while shutting people out, you don't want to bother people with your problems and prefer solving them by yourself. He's the stay out all night hooking up with random strangers kind of guy, you're in an actual relationship. His life is a mess with no direction, yours isn't."

"I guess, but I've still been a severe dick bag to you," Dean said.

"You're my brother, that's your job," Sam said. "Besides I more than return it."

Dean shrugged, "Well you are a douche. But that doesn't help with the fact that I still need to tell Dad and there's never going to be a good occasion."

"So then lets go visit on the weekend and you can tell him," Sam suggested.

"Sure, you just have the answer to everything, don't you Mr. Showoff?" Dean asked, although he was nervous about this meaning that he would really have to admit it.

"We could see if Jess can come too so I can tell him about the engagement," Sam said.

"Fuck," Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"So it'll be Dean's a disappointment and screwing up his life, oh and while we're at it look at how great Sam's is," Dean said, then his voice turned sarcastic. "Sounds like a fantastic idea."

"Or it could be a distraction if Dad's mad about med school. Plus we could brag about how it's all thanks to you that I'm engaged," Sam offered with a smile. "And how well your life is going."

"I _am_ pretty awesome," Dean agreed. "And you do totally owe me . . ."

Sam gave him an eye-roll, then said, "So we'll fly out after our classes end Friday."

"Fly?" Dean asked as his whole body tensed. "Why can't we drive?"

"Because we'll never make it back in time for class Monday," Sam responded.

"But Sam you don't understand," Dean argued. "I can't be drunk because being drunk to tell Dad, as much as I'd like to be, is a terrible, terrible idea. I can't make it through that flight sober."

"Then why don't you bring Cas?" Sam asked.

Dean thought it over, there were both pros and cons to bringing Cas. It seemed a little early to take him to meet his Dad, but on the other hand Dean had met some of Cas's family. It would be nice to have him there for the flight and to have him around, but for telling John it would be very awkward.

"I'll consider it," Dean said. " . . . Oh shit! I kind of just left, I don't even know if I said anything before walking out. They were talking and I started freaking out and came to find you."

"Where's this friend's place?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In this building," Dean responded.

"Oh, Pamela," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed.

Sam offered to walk Dean back and although Dean usually would have made some bitchy comment about being able to walk by himself, this time he simply agreed to it.

The two were standing outside of the door to Pam's apartment and Sam was about to leave to go back to Jess's.

But there are some times in a man's life where he just needs a hug. And not from a slutty girl or someone who was grab-assing, from someone who actually cared about their well-being and who they never hug except for in serious situations. This was one of those times.

"Thanks for calming me down Sammy," Dean said as he wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders.

These moments don't require a quick hug either, they require a long hug where you hold on like your life depends on it. Sam seemed to understand since he didn't try to pull away and simply hugged back.

There was a slight creak and then Gabe's sarcastic voice, "Look what I found! Aren't they adorable?"

The boys quickly separated as their faces began to redden.

"I'm getting one of those from each of you," Pamela said bursting through the doorway. Cas followed shortly behind seeming just as embarrassed as the brothers.

"Fine," Dean agreed. What, it wasn't like he was going to turn down a hug when he still felt he needed one just because he knew there would be grab-assing.

Dean stuck his arms out and Pamela was quick to take the invitation and hugged him for a few seconds as she felt up his rear-end before ending the hug.

"Your turn Sammy," Pamela said turning towards him with her arms outstretched.

"I don't think so," Sam said. Pamela gave him a sad look so he added, "I'm engaged now, I can't have you molesting me in the hallway."

"But I got to molest Dean in front of Cas," She pouted. "Can't I give you a congratulations hug if I promise not to touch your ass?"

"Fine," Sam sighed.

The hug ended quickly when Sam pushed her back suddenly and asked, "Did I really have to specify that you can't grab at my crotch?"

"Maybe you did," She shrugged.

"Just be glad it was over your pants," Cas said.

"What?" Dean asked practically getting whiplash as he turned towards his boyfriend.

"It was an accident and you know it! That wasn't my fault," Pamela defended herself.

"How do you accidentally stick your hand down someone's pants and start groping them?" Dean asked.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review if you'd like to find out the answer to Dean's question :P Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Especially the great reviewers of last chapter: PrettyGirlyFan, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Niilo789, kissacazador, skiing Pelican, RubinAmigo, Havent Met My Angel Yet, and Toulip Fontana :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well when a man and a woman care about each other," Gabe said with a grin.

Pamela playfully punched him in the stomach and said, "That's not what happened and you know it."

"I know nothing of the sort," Gabe responded.

"You little liar," Pamela said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Good things come in small packages," Gabe said suggestively.

"You keep telling yourself that," Pam said with an eye-roll. "Whatever keeps you from crying yourself to sleep. . . if you want to hear the story then come inside and _I'll_ tell you."

Even though Sam wanted to get back to Jess this wasn't a story that he was passing up on hearing so he followed the group into Pamela's apartment.

Dean and Cas sat back on their couch and then Gabe squished his way in between them just to bother the pair.

"Oh no, you're sitting with me," Pamela said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the other couch.

"Fine," Gabe sighed and dragged his feet on the way to the couch, but with a smile on his face.

Sam took a chair.

"So," Pamela began. "It was when we were in high school and their family was going on a trip to the lake. And me, being the perfect little angel that I was-"

"And her being Gabe's best friend since pre-school," Cas corrected.

"Hell yeah," Gabe said high-fiving Pamela.

"I can already tell this is going to take a while," Dean commented.

"Anyways I got to go with them," Pamela continued the story. "And one night we were walking around and I said that we should go skinny dipping."

"And I said that we weren't going in the water because it was fucking freezing," Gabe told her.

"And I pushed you in fully clothed," Pamela responded and it was like they were having their own little argument.

"And then Balthazar dragged me into the water," Cas added. "That was back before all he did was sit around and get stoned."

Dean saw the pained look that Cas was desperately trying to hide. Dean turned towards Sam and gave him a head tilt and look that meant that he thought the situation was similar to theirs.

Sam gave him a small head shake no.

Dean bugged his eyes out silently saying 'no seriously'.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean who just stared back seriously.

Sam bit his lip for a second, then stuck his tongue out at Dean trying to get him to stop being so serious.

Dean shot back a confused look and a raised eyebrow.

"You two stop with the eye sex!" Pamela interrupted.

"Gross, we weren't having eye sex," Dean told her.

"I don't care what you were doing, when I tell a story you'd better listen. I'm not talking just to hear my own voice . . . this time." Pamela joked.

"Sorry," Sam said and Dean remained silent.

"So Gabe was right, the water was way too cold. By the time we'd walked back in our soaking wet clothes we were practically ice cubes," Pamela continued. "And we just wanted to go get dry clothes on. So I went in my bag and found a pile of clothes and then, being the classy lady I am, went to go change in the washroom while they changed outside of it because they didn't want to wait. Only problem is _someone_ took my shirt out of the pile."

"Hey, that was Balthazar," Gabe said raising his hands in a sign of innocence.

"I didn't notice until I was changed except my shirt and I wasn't going to put the wet one back on, so I walked out to go get the shirt," Pamela said. "It's not my fault that he was putting pants on when _somebody_ tripped me thinking it would give them more time seeing me in my bra."

"Okay that one was me," Gabriel said beginning to chuckle, he shut up quickly when Pamela hit him in the side of the head.  
>"And I was falling so I stuck my hands out to try and catch myself. It is so not my fault that they hit Cas's stomach and he started falling too and that when we landed my hands wound up in his pants," Pamela said. "It's not like I was groping him."<p>

Dean was laughing loudly now and Cas wasn't looking very impressed.

"I wish I had a camera with me," Gabe said. "You should have seen it. They were laying in a pile on the floor with her shirtless and sticking her hands down his pants."

"It's not funny," Pamela said, although Dean could tell she was holding back laughter. "And you're damn lucky you didn't have a camera."

Dean was still laughing when he noticed the grumpy and embarrassed look on his boyfriend's face.

"Oh come on, it's funny," Dean said.

"No, it's not," Cas pouted.

"I guess that I owe you something embarrassing then," Dean said then drummed his fingers trying to decide what to tell him.

Sam opened his mouth, but Dean cut him off, "No, Sam, I've got it. You know how most kids believe in Santa and the Easter Bunny? I may have ruined those for Sam, but he ruined leprechauns for me. I believed in them until I was at least twelve."

"You're making that up to make me feel better," Cas accused.

"No, that's the sad thing," Dean said. "I didn't have to make that up. Right Sammy?"

"It's true," Sam confirmed.

"You know that may have been a good one, but it only embarrassed him in front of you guys," Dean said turning to Gabe. "I find that it's better if you embarrass someone in front of a lot of people that they aren't close to. Like when a little Nair in Sammy's shampoo made him the weird bald kid." Apparently Dean had forgotten about his guilt for the way he treated Sam since he was laughing about it now.

"Now you're giving him advice?" Cas asked.

"When Cas was going into kindergarten I convinced him that all the other boys would have Barbie backpacks," Gabe grinned.

Cas leaned over and hid his face in Dean's chest.

"Hey that was my backpack before we talked him into using it and it was one kick-ass bag," Pamela said. "All the other girls were jealous when I had it."

"I'm a boy," Cas muttered into Dean's shirt.

Dean chuckled and patted him on the back.

"When Sam was five I convinced him that the people in the TV could see and hear him," Dean said. "It's even funnier when you put on a horror movie."

"Seriously Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yup," Dean said trying to look innocent.

"You're a dick," Sam said.

"Remember all that talk about how awesome I am?" Dean asked.

"You mean the stuff that was coming out of your mouth?" Sam challenged.

"You agreed with it," Dean said.

"Well maybe I was lying," Sam said.

"No take-backs," Dean said sticking his tongue out at his younger brother.

"Grow up," Sam said with an eye-roll. "I'm going back to Jess, I don't need to sit around and listen to you tell these stories."

"I wuv you Sammy," Dean called in a taunting tone.

Sam just slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks to everyone for reading!**

**Especially these fantastic people who reviewed last chapter: PrettyGirlyFan, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Toulip Fontana, CDFK, Niilo789, kissacazador, RubinAmigo, skiing Pelican, Havent Met My Angel Yet, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, LeighAnnWallace, and Haven14 :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"You can come back out of hiding now, Sasquatch is gone now," Dean told Cas, who was still hiding his face in the other man's chest.

"I'm good here," Cas mumbled into Dean's shirt.

"It's not that bad," Dean told him.

"Yes it is," Cas disagreed.

"I think it's cute," Dean chuckled. "Little five year-old Cas so excited to go to school and show off his new Barbie backpack, that's adorable."

"Then why are you laughing?" Cas asked.

"Because it's cute and funny like when a dog chases his tail," Dean told him.

Cas was still embarrassed and wondered how being like a puppy chasing its tail was a good thing.

"Hey drama queen show your face or I tell more stories," Gabe helped, he couldn't be blamed if he was helping in a _slightly_ threatening tone.

Cas groaned and rolled so that he was facing the couch where Pamela and his brother were sitting.

"That's better," Dean said.

"Jesus, Cas. Stop being such a buzz-kill," Pam said since he still remained silent.

Suddenly Dean got an idea. He smirked and asked, "Is he ticklish?"

Cas's eyes went wide.

"Extremely," Gabe grinned.

"Don't," Cas said as Dean moved to tickle him.

"Don't do what?" Dean asked as he moved for Cas's stomach.

"That," Cas said grabbing his hands to prevent Dean from being able to get to him.

"What's that?" Dean asked breaking the other man's grip. He managed to begin tickling now.

Cas began laughing and eventually managed to catch enough air to say, "Don't tickle me."

Dean froze, then laid back with his arms behind his head.

"Oh. Well you should have told me earlier," Dean grinned.

"My bad," Cas said with a joking venom in his tone.

Cas tried to get Dean back by tickling him too, but it didn't seem to work.

"It's not going to work, I'm not ticklish," Dean told him.

"Well then I give up," Cas said.

"Good," Dean said, then leaned down for a kiss.

The kiss didn't last for very long though since Gabe and Pam began throwing things at them almost instantly.

"Jesus, Pam. Stop being such a buzz-kill," Cas mocked.

"Right," Gabe said sarcastically. "Because sitting here watching you two make out is the thrill of a lifetime."

"Exactly," Dean agreed.

"If I just started making out with Pam would you want to be sitting there watching?" Gabe asked.

"I'd just make out with Cas then," Dean responded. "I mean we could test it if you want, but . . ."

"Eww, my mouth is going nowhere near him," Pamela said in a jokingly over-exaggerated tone.

Gabe covered her mouth with his hand.

"Too late," He said.

She rolled her eyes and tried to escape, with no luck.

"Uh-uh," Gabe told her.

She tried to scream, but it was muffled by his hand so instead she started laughing into it like an idiot.

He leaned over and she cringed over-dramatically. He began to make-out with the back of his hand that was covering her mouth.

She pushed him off of her and he wiped the slobber that coated his hand on her shirt.

"Eww," She shrieked, but couldn't stop laughing. "Just when I thought that you couldn't get any more immature."

"You know you taste awful," Gabe said with a smile.

"Oh I taste bad? Are you sure you aren't talking about your hand?" She asked.

"Positive," He told her. "And besides I had to do that to make sure that Dean wasn't lying. Which he was, he just stared at us."

"I wonder why," Pamela said sarcastically.

"You know you liked it," He teased her.

"You're such an idiot," She accused and rolled her eyes.

"I don't hear any denying that you enjoyed it," Gabe pointed out.

"Oh yeah, it was every girl's dream kiss," Pamela said sarcastically.

"No sexual tension there at all," Dean whispered sarcastically to Cas.

"What are you two whispering about?" Gabe asked.

Dean didn't have to answer though, since his cellphone began ringing.

He looked at the display to see Sam's name.

"What?" He said as he hit the talk button.

"That's how you answer your phone?" Sam asked.

"That's how I answer my phone when you're on the caller id," Dean told him.

"Lovely," Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, what do you want?" Dean asked.

"I need you to let me in your apartment," Sam told him.

"Why? You have keys, you don't seem to have any problem going in my apartment without permission," Dean said.

". . . I would, but I kind of lost my keys," Sam said and a cringe could be heard in his voice.

"You what?" Dean asked angrily.

"I think they're in your apartment with the keys to my dorm room," Sam said.

"You _think_? I _think_ you're an idiot," Dean said. "What if they aren't? What if some random person has a key to my apartment now?"

"I doubt they'd find your apartment," Sam said.

"That's not really the point Sammy," Dean told him.

"I know," Sam said. "They probably just fell out of my pocket at your apartment last night."

"They better have," Dean said.

"So can you just let me go check?" Sam asked.

"What if I'm in the middle of something and don't feel like going back to my apartment just because you lost your keys?" Dean asked.

"Well then I'll come get your keys and bring them back to you after," Sam said.

"Right, because you haven't lost enough sets already," Dean said.

"Just get your ass over here," Sam said.

"I believe what you meant to say was pretty please my oh so kind and generous brother please come save my ass because I can't get into my dorm room," Dean suggested.

"Fine, what you said," Sam said with a sigh.

"Woah, Sammy! Calm down, you don't have to beg. Just wait, I'll be there in a minute," Dean said with a smirk before hanging up.

"Well I guess we'll be leaving you guys to your _friendship_," Dean said and the last word was in air quotes.

"You aren't coming back after?" Pam pouted.

"Only out of pure laziness and your apartment being a flight of stairs away from mine," Dean comforted her.

Dean and Cas left and went back to Dean's apartment.

Within seconds of opening the door Sam found his keys, sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Really you dropped your keys in the middle of the floor?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged and said, "I've got to go study, so I'd better leave."

After Sam left Dean turned to Cas and asked, "So what do you want to do?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading :D**

**Especially the reviewers of last chapter: EvilAngelTeamGabe, PrettyGirlyFan, Niilo789, kissacazador, skiing Pelican, LeighAnnWallace, Dark Angel Kira, Toulip Fontana, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, and RubinAmigo!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't know," Cas said, not sure how to answer that question.

"Sure you don't," Dean said sarcastically.

"I don't," Cas said defensively.

"_You_ not wanting to make decisions? What is this?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Fine, let's play checkers," Cas said with a smirk, Dean couldn't tell whether he was joking or not.

"Ummm . . . Seriously?" Dean asked.

"No," Cas said shaking his head and laughing under his breath.

"Okay good, because I don't have checkers and I really don't want to play them," Dean said.

"Good," Cas said with a smirk and grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him onto the couch.

"So, what are we doing?" Dean asked in amused tone once he was sitting on the couch with Cas on top of him.

"Well clearly we're recreating the Eiffel Tower out of a wheel of cheese," Cas said.

"Your brain works in such weird ways," Dean said kissing the other man's forehead.

"Really?" Cas asked in fake astonishment. "I never could have guessed."

"So what are we going to do after we're done making the Eiffel Tower?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Cas said scratching at his stubble. "I'm thinking that we'll watch the crappiest movie that we can find on tv and make fun of it the whole time we watch it."

Cas reached past Dean to grab the remote.

He searched through the channels for a few minutes, but of course because he was looking for a crappy movie there were only decent ones on.

Finally he just picked House of Wax.

"_This_ is crappy?" Dean asked skeptically.

"No, but there's nothing crappy on . . . except for Jersey Shore, but that's a much different kind of crappy," Cas said. "It is _not_ the fun kind of crappy."

A few minutes went by of watching before Cas asked, "Is it just me or does Wade look weirdly like Sam?"

"Nah, Sam would never be pretty enough to be in a movie," Dean said. "But he does act like Sam. Oh look, a closed wax museum, let's go in it. Oh look, the mechanic isn't here lets just go in and take stuff. Oh look, you're letting me go to the washroom in your house. I'm just going to wander around and look at your stuff while you can still see me. He thinks he can just walk in wherever he wants whenever he wants just like Sam."

"Then why did you give him a key?" Cas asked.

"I gave him the spare key in case I got locked out, not so that he can wander into my apartment whenever he wants," Dean responded.

"Someone's bitter," Cas teased.

"Maybe a bit," Dean said. "But I'm his brother my job is to never forget anything bad that he does."

Cas rolled his eyes and said, "You're starting to sound like Gabe."

"Eww," Dean said. "Do not compare me to your brother."

"What if I said that you're funnier, better looking, better at cooking and that I like you better?" Cas asked. "Then could I compare you to him?"

"I guess I could make the exception," Dean said with a mysterious grin.

"Good," Cas said, grinning back at him.

After a few seconds they turned their attention back to the movie.

After the movie was over Dean began to make dinner for them.

"You know you don't have to sit there and watch," Dean commented to Cas who was sitting at the kitchen table watching him cook.

"I want to," Cas responded.

"Why? It's really not that interesting," Dean told him.

"Sure it is," Cas said. "It's like watching a magician."

"Right," Dean said sarcastically. " . . . So I have a story to tell you."

"Is it about why you randomly ran off?" Cas asked.

"Yeah," Dean said with a head nod.

Dean went on to explain the same story that he had told Sam, although unlike Sam, Cas sat there quietly instead of interrupting every few seconds.

Once Dean was done talking Cas said, "You do realize that's bullshit, right?"

"Sammy already made that speech," Dean said with a chuckle before he began to awkwardly babble. In fact he began to blush as he stared down at the table. "And then he said that me and him should go see our dad on the weekend to tell him. And he was going to see if Jess could go so that he could tell Dad about them being engaged. And apparently we can't drive back, we have to fly because we couldn't make it back to school on time for Monday if we drove. And I have this thing about flying, I can't do it sober. But then I _have_ to or else I'll be drunk and say something stupid when I try to tell him. And so Sam said that I should take you and I said that I'd think about it. So uh, do you want to? Because it's cool if you don't or you have something else or-"

Dean's rushed questions were cut off by Cas, who was trying and failing at not laughing, "Dean."

Dean didn't want to look up, he couldn't look up. But at least he'd managed to shut up now. He never should have asked in the first place. It was way to early to have Cas flying out to meet his dad . . . Oh god, what had he done?

"Dean!" Cas called again, dragging the other man out of his thoughts.

Dean looked up to see Cas smirking at him.

"Yeah?" Dean asked sheepishly, his cheeks a dark crimson.

"I'll go," Cas said still laughing.

"You will?" Dean asked thinking that his brain must be playing tricks on him.

"Sure," Cas said. "Why wouldn't I? . . . You know for someone who stalked me you sure suck at asking questions that aren't designed to get into someone's pants."

Dean shrugged and said, "Food's ready."

During dinner Cas was too busy stuffing as much food as possible into his mouth to have a conversation, something that Dean found very amusing.

When they were done eating Dean just put the dishes in the sink, he'd deal with them later.

"I know what I want to do now," Cas said with a grin.

"What's that?" Dean asked turning towards him.

Before his mind could even register what was happening Cas's mouth was on his.

Dean picked Cas up and carried him to the couch.

Once they untangled their mouths from each other Dean said, "I think I like this idea."

A few minutes later they were getting pretty hot and heavy when Dean pulled away.

Cas looked at him with concern and gently asked, "What's wrong?"

"Maybe we should take it slower," Dean suggested.

"Sure," Cas said. "But if this is about you being scared that Sam was right, then don't worry about it. I know that's he wrong. And even if he is right and I wind up getting dumped tomorrow morning, then it's my fault. I can't say that I wasn't warned if this is all some huge act. But I know that it isn't, I trust you."

Dean looked up and saw the innocent look on Cas's face, which swayed his decision.

Dean leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Cas's lips, then led him to the bedroom.

"What's with the teddy bear," Cas asked gesturing towards a pink teddy bear that was sitting on one of Dean's shelves.

"It's a long story," Dean said. "I got it from a friend before I moved to go to university."

"Well I don't have the patience for long stories," Cas said before pushing Dean down onto the bed.

"Good," Dean said pulling his shirt off.

Not too long after Cas's shirt was off too, and his pants, and Dean's pants, and both of their boxers . . .

And for the first night that Cas had spent at Dean's apartment he had actually fallen asleep in a bed instead of on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks to everyone for reading! Just a warning, updates are going to be slow, possibly at a dead halt during November due to NaNoWriMo, but don't worry, I'll make sure to get another chapter up as soon as I can.**

**A special thanks goes to the reviewers of chapter 11: LeighAnnWallace, PrettyGirlyFan, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Toulip Fontana, Niilo789, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, kissacazador, RubinAmigo, Umino Akiko, and Havent Met My Angel Yet :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door to his apartment. When he rolled over to see Cas laying, with the sheets barely covering him, a grin spread across Dean's face. He looked to the clock to see that they had slept in.

The knocking was back and he didn't want it to wake up the man, who still remained asleep and lightly snoring away.

He quickly and carefully snuck out of the bed being sure not to wake the other man. Dean threw on his boxers and was at the door of his bedroom when an idea struck him.

He quickly grabbed Cas's trench coat off of the floor and threw it on with a mysterious grin.

Once he reached the door to his apartment, Dean checked the peep hole to make sure that it really was Sam.

When the door flung open the younger Winchester was shocked at what he saw. His brother was wearing a tight pair of black boxers and an unbuttoned trench coat. Needless to say the two items together without anything else was kind of a strange combination.

"Why are you in Cas's coat?" Sam asked, trying not to giggle at his brother's appearance.

"Well it turns out that I couldn't afford a giant flashing sign, so I figured this was close enough," Dean said, grinning devilishly as the words sunk in and Sam realized what Dean was not so subtly hinting at.

"You're a charming human being," Sam said sarcastically as he pushed past his brother into the apartment. "Cas is soooo lucky to have you."

"I know, right?" Dean asked shooting his brother a dazzling smile. "So, let me guess, you're hungry."

"As always," Sam grinned. "And I hope you're used to it because I'm moving in with Jess and I tried the toast that she made this morning. I swear to god not even a dog would willingly eat it."

"You already practically live there," Dean said. "I make you food on pretty much a daily basis. I've gotten used to being your mommy. Besides, I like having you in my debt."

"Is that your official title now?" Sam asked. "Mommy? It has a night ring to it."

"Bitch," Dean accused.

"Jerk," Sam responded. "Go get dressed."

"Fine, but unless you want to see a half naked Cas you might want to wait here instead of wandering around in your usual nosey ways," Dean said before leaving the room.

Sam rolled his eyes at the comment, but was secretly grateful for the warning.

Dean came back a few minutes later in just a pair of jeans. He threw an apron on and pulled out a pan to make some bacon.

"Seriously, you're wearing an apron?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow at his brother.

"I don't wanna be frying my nipples off," Dean said giving his brother a look that meant he clearly was under the impression that he was absolutely hilarious.

"Try a shirt then," Sam suggested.

"Oh now you're just talking crazy," Dean responded, moving to grab ingredients for an omelet.

A few minutes went by of the brothers chattering, mostly about nothing, before Cas appeared in the hallway.

He was dressed in the jeans and a t-shirt from the night before and rubbed at his eyes as he muttered, "I smell food."

"And he comes out of hibernation," Dean said, shooting the man a heart-melting grin.

"What time is it?" Cas muttered, clearly still half asleep.

"I don't know, like two thirty," Dean guessed.

"Shit," Cas responded instantaneously.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I missed the law lecture," Cas said. "Why do I never set an alarm?"

"You didn't miss it," Sam responded. "It got cancelled, professor got strep. Do you really think I would let you miss class without clogging your phone full of texts?"

"I doubt it," Cas agreed.

"You know, if you're hungry then you chose the exact right time to resurface," Dean said, taking the apron off. "Grub's ready."

Cas didn't hear the last words though, because now Dean's chest was bare for him to stare at. And he was trapped in a vivid memory of tracing the shape of those abs with his tongue last night. He could almost taste the salt of the other man's sweat...

"Cas," Dean said, snapping in front of the other man's face. When Cas's attention seemed to return Dean turned towards his brother and asked, "See how sexy I am? He can't even concentrate on food when I don't have a shirt on."

"Right," Sam said sarcastically, he wasn't going to admit that it seemed to be the truth.

Dean winked at his brother, then handed him a plate.

* * *

><p>"See anyone pretty?" Gabe asked.<p>

Pamela scanned the room, none of these strangers were impressive. They weren't exactly bad looking, it's just that none of them popped out at her.

"Not except for my reflection," Pamela said, peering down at the shining bar.

"Funny," Gabe said sarcastically. Inside he was overjoyed about the fact that she couldn't choose one. "It's not my fault if I don't win you a guy when you refuse to choose one."

Pamela scanned the room once again, yet still none of the unfamiliar faces intrigued her, so she just pointed to a random one and asked, "How about him?"

* * *

><p>Friday came all too soon for Dean Winchester and before he knew it, he was sitting next to Cas on a huge airplane. Sam and Jess were sitting in the row behind them.<p>

Dean was already embarrassing himself with his level of panic. It was worse than his usual panic by about four hundred times. He had to be sober and he couldn't look forward to the fun things that he would do when he got off of the plane like he usually could.

No, all he had to look forward to was admitting things to his father that he really didn't want to.

Cas tightened his grip on the other man's hand and whispered, "You're fine."

"If we were in a horror movie then that would be one of the worst things to say," Dean pointed out.

"Then I guess that it's a good thing that we aren't in a horror movie," Cas responded. "We're in the real world, where it's extremely rare for planes to crash."

"Don't feed me the 'it's safer than riding in a car line' because I already know that. And I know that it should help, but it doesn't. Nothing does," Dean responded.

"I wasn't going to feed you it because I know that it doesn't work," Cas responded. "When you're a little kid who's afraid of the Froot Loops commercial saying that the rainbow son of a bitch isn't real doesn't help with the nightmares where it eats you alive."

"You're making that up to distract me," Dean accused.

"Is it working?" Cas asked.

"Maybe," Dean said as he realized that he had actually managed to take his mind off of the flight for a few minutes.

"Good, now all I have to do is distract you for a couple more hours," Cas said with a genuine smile, he was actually enjoying being trapped on a plane with the nervous man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! GUESS WHO'S BACK? You're right, it is me, how did you know? I've defeated this year's NaNo so updates should be relatively regular now :D The Pam/Gabe part of this chapter will have the rest of the story later, probably in flashbacks, so don't worry ;) Thanks everyone for bearing with me while I basically ignored you guys for an entire month! I hope you'll take me back :P**

**A special thanks goes to last chapter's reviewers who helped me reach 100 reviews: PrettyGirlyFan, Toulip Fontana, EvilAngelTeamGabe, LeighAnnWallace, RubinAmigo, Niilo789, kissacazador, and Athena Sapphire Night!**

**Thank you guys so much, your reviews brighten my day! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Their flight landed early on Saturday morning.

"I still can't believe that you actually managed to make it through the entire flight," Sam commented as they got into the car.

"It turns out that I'm dating a magician," Dean replied. Sure he had panicked during some of the flight, but Cas had managed to keep him distracted most of the time.

Cas rolled his eyes, "I didn't do that much.."

The rest of the car ride was virtually silent, except for the sound of Dean's foot nervously tapping. Sure, he had gotten the flight over with, but that just meant that he was closer to having to talk to his dad.

* * *

><p>Once the group of four arrived at John Winchester's house, Sam and Jess began to unload the car.<p>

Dean and Cas were just getting out of the car when John Winchester opened the door. Jess and Sam were already at the door.

"Here we go," Dean muttered under his breath, resisting the increasingly strong urge to get back in the car and speed off.

"Hey, you're going to be fine," Cas said, while giving Dean a meaningful look. It was his way of showing that, although he was physically keeping his distance, he was still there with him. He kept that distance so that Dean would get the chance to tell his dad before John was shocked at the sight of them together

"We'll see about that," Dean said, as he forced himself to begin walking towards his childhood home.

"You know, Dean, when you said that you were bringing someone, I assumed that you meant a girl," John said once his son reached the front step. Sam and Jess had already entered the house, avoiding being nearby once the conversation broke out. "I guess that your friend will have to sleep on the couch."

"Actually, Dad, uhh," Dean said, nervously scratching at the back of his neck. "Cas isn't a, uh.. friend... He's my, um... _boyfriend_." The last word was almost a whisper. "... So I guess he doesn't have to sleep on the couch, then."

"He's your what?" John asked, not seeming to be able to decide how to react to the shocking news. ".. Your... _boyfriend_... can sleep on the couch. So, how long have you known that you were, err.. gay?"

"I'm not... gay," Dean said, causing John to give him 'yeah right' look. "I'm sort of bi, I guess. And I guess I've known since around the same time that I dropped out of med school so that I could go to classes to become a chef." Dean braced for the next reaction.

"When you did what?" John asked angrily. "Why would you quit med school to go cook things?"

"What do you mean that Cas still has to sleep on the couch? If he was a girl you just admitted that he would have been allowed to sleep in my room!" Dean said, while defensively ignoring John's last question and attempting to change the subject. "That's stupid that he has to sleep on the uncomfortable couch and it's not l-" Dean was cut off by Cas covering his mouth with one hand before he could finish with 'like we haven't shared a bed before'. The end of the sentence just came out as inaudible mumbles. Dean shot Cas a glare, but silenced.

"It's fine, I'll sleep on the couch. Come on, Dean, we're going for a walk," Cas said with a look that said he wasn't asking.

Dean reluctantly nodded and remained silent once Cas removed his hand.

Well, John had to give Cas some credit. He didn't seem like a bad guy, but John was still shocked about the whole guy thing in general.

"It's not going that well, so far," Dean muttered once he reached the road with Cas.

"It's not going that badly, your dad just needs to get used to it," Cas responded. "I mean, what would your first reaction be if one morning Sam knocked at your door and you found him making out with some random guy? And what if then he told you that he dropped out of law school?"

"Holy crap, he knocked," Deann said bluntly.

"And your second reaction?" Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When did Jess get a sex change?" Dean asked, purposely avoiding actually answering.

"Third?" Cas asked, not holding out very much hope for the response.

"I thought that Nerdboy loved law school," Dean answered mockingly. "But, I get your point. . ."

"Your dad is just shocked, he'll come around. I bet that by the end of the visit that he'll at least be putting in the effort to attempt to support it," Cas said. "As long as you two don't keep fighting. That means that you have to be less defensive. And, it's really sweet, but that includes defending me. I'm fine."

"I don't like how he's judging you just because we're dating," Dean replied.

"That's what happens in any relationship," Cas said with a teasing grin. "Come on, we'll just wander around for a while and let your dad get used to the idea, while we make sure that you're calm enough. Then we can go back."

"Good thing that I have Dr. Phil as a boyfriend," Dean said, sending a grateful smile as he grabbed hold of the other man's hand. "I don't know how I ever got a guy like you."

"Well, if my memory serves correctly then I believe your strategy involved extreme stalking until I agreed to go on a date with you," Cas responded.

"Okay, first, it was not _extreme _stalking. It was minor at best. And second, _you're _the one who asked me out at the movie store," Dean taunted. "I didn't even know that you worked there. And I was going to stop bothering you, and as soon as I told you that you were all over me. I think that you were just playing hard to get."

"I'm still not sure that I entirely believe that it wasn't all just an act," Cas responded.

"Oh, really? I swear on my life that I didn't know," Dean said with a tilted grin.

Cas rolled his eyes.

They remained silent as they walked for the next few minutes, since Dean seemed to be trapped in a world of thought.

The silence was only broken when he said, "Even if my dad gets used to us, he'll still be mad about me dropping med school."

"Maybe you just need to make him something, I bet that he hasn't tasted any of your food lately. Otherwise he would be thrilled at the idea," Cas told him.

"Yeah, maybe..." Dean said, but he wasn't so sure.

"So, do you think that you're ready to go back yet?" Cas asked.

"We may as wel-" Dean started to say, but cut himself off as he spotted a young girl with dark pigtails in a nearby yard.

"Deany!" The girl shouted excitedly.

"Well obviously we can't go back yet, we haven't even seen Audrey yet," Dean said grinning and heading towards the little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! :D Thanks for reading everybody!**

**Especially the amazing reviewers of last chapter: skiing Pelican, LeighAnnWallace, RubinAmigo, EvilAngelTeamGabe, PrettyGirlyFan, and kissacazador!**


	15. Chapter 15

Cas followed after his boyfriend, grinning as he watched Dean excitedly pick the girl up.

"You're like a giant now," Dean said as he placed the girl's feet back on the ground.

"No," Audrey replied with a grin. "Does this mean that you're back now?"

"I wish," Dean said crouching down to her height. "But I'm only here for the weekend."

"Oh," She said, forming a pout. "I miss you Deany, the new babysitter's mean. She never believes me when I say that I don't feel good."

"I miss you too," Dean told her with a smile.

"Who's that?" Audrey asked, looking up towards Cas.

Now Cas crouched down next to Dean and said, "My name's Cas."

"I'm Audrey. Did you know that Deany's a teddy bear doctor? That's how I met him, he saved my bear's life. Is that how _you_ met Deany?" She asked excitedly.

"Actually it is," Cas said smiling at her.

"What was wrong with your bear?" Audrey asked worriedly.

"Lollipop disease," Dean responded.

"But he's fine now, he's just on bed-rest back at home," Cas told her. "My brother's watching him so that he doesn't get lonely."

"What's your bear's name?" She asked.

"Birthday Bear," Cas responded.

"Wow, like the Carebear?" Audrey asked excitedly.

"Yup," Cas said with a big smile.

"Dean Winchester what the hell are you doing back here?" Ellen Harvelle, Audrey's mother, asked with a grin as she opened the front door of her house.

"I'm back for the weekend," Dean said, then stood up to walk over to the older woman.

"I'm going to go talk to your mom, but you can stay here with Cas," Dean told Audrey. "And Cas, don't believe a word she says, that girl is a filthy liar."

The young girl rolled her eyes at him and Dean stuck his tongue out at her before entering the house with Ellen.

"So that boy that you're with, are you dating him?" Ellen asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Dean responded. "How did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious with the way that he looks at you," Ellen replied. "And the way that you look back at him."

"Really?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Definitely, you two were giving each other the puppy-love eyes," Ellen confirmed.

"So it doesn't seem weird to you?" Dean asked. "You know, me dating a guy?"

"Why would it? At least you're dating someone, unlike me," Ellen replied.

"If only my dad thought like you," Dean said.

Ellen frowned and replied, "I take it you told him and it didn't go so well?"

"It didn't go terribly.." Dean replied. "Especially since I told him that I dropped med school at the same time."

"Ooh, ouch. That was not good planning," Ellen replied.

Dean shrugged and said, "I was two seconds from starting a huge fight when Cas decided that we needed to go for a walk."

"So his name's Cas," Ellen said as she peered out of the kitchen window at the guy who was currently chatting with her daughter. "He's cute."

"I know," Dean said, grinning as he moved to look out the window with her.

Suddenly Cas looked up and his eyes caught Dean's. Cas sent a quick wink, then turned his attention back to Audrey.

"What was that?" Ellen asked, turning to face Dean.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dean said, trying to pretend that he hadn't noticed, even though his smile hadn't instantly brightened the second he had.

"That boy just winked at you," Ellen accused gleefully.

"Did he?" Dean asked continuing to play dumb, but he felt his cheeks slightly reddening.

"Well he sure as hell wasn't winking at me," Ellen told him. "And I'm not the one blushing."

"Okay so _maybe _he winked at me," Dean said.

"That boy has got to have the bluest pair of eyes that I have ever seen," Ellen commented and Dean nodded his head. "... So have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?" Asked a confused Dean.

"That you're in love with him," Ellen said, showing just how obvious she thought that her question had been.

"Not yet," Dean said, awkwardly scratching an itch on the back of his neck that didn't really exist.

"And why not?" Ellen asked, she was clearly not giving up.

"I don't know.. I'm not good at relationships.. And it's too early, I doubt that he'd even say it back," Dean replied, his face flushing into an even darker shade of red.

"Believe me, if you tell that boy that you love him he _will _say it back. He has 'in love' written all over his face," Ellen told Dean.

Dean stared out the window at Cas, wondering if Ellen could be right.

"So when do you leave to go back to school?" Ellen asked.

"Tomorrow evening," Dean replied.

"Then you had better bring your boy over here for lunch tomorrow before you leave," Ellen said, and it was a demand, not a question.

"Alright, I will," Dean agreed.

* * *

><p>Right after Dean and Ellen had entered the house, Audrey had begun telling Cas stories.<p>

"When Deany used to babysit me we used to play Barbies, and we'd have tea parties, and play Princess Dress-Up," She told him, Cas smirked at that mental image. "The new baby-sitter's boring, though. All she does is sit on the couch and watch tv."

Cas noticed a stuffed-toy that was lying on the grass a few feet away and grabbed it.

"This is a nice panda," Cas told her.

"Dean gave it to me when he left," She bragged. "So I gave him Fairy Bear to remember me by. At first he thought that I would miss Fairy Bear, but I convinced him to take it."

That would explain the pink teddy bear that had been sitting in Dean's room, the one that he had said that a friend had given him.

"I've seen Fairy Bear," Cas said with a grin. "Don't worry, Dean's taking good care of him."

"Good," Audrey said with a big smile.

Suddenly Cas looked up and noticed Dean grinning at him through the window. Cas quickly winked, then turned back to Audrey.

"Are you and Dean dating?" Audrey suddenly asked.

The only reaction Cas could think of was asking, "What?"

"Well you two look at each other like Minnie and Mickey do. And I'm pretty sure that you just winked at him," She pointed out.

"You're a smart girl," Cas told her.

"Does that mean you are?" Audrey asked.

Cas nodded his head yes.

"Cool, I like you," She told him.

"I like you too," Cas said with a smile.

"But you better not hurt him," Audrey warned. "He's my adopted brother, you know."

"Your adopted brother? How did that happen?" Cas asked curiously.

"Well I always wanted an older brother and Deany said that I was like a little sister to him, so I adopted him as my brother," She said simply.

Suddenly there was the sound of the front door opening, and Cas looked up to see Dean and Ellen leaving the house.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Dean and Cas were walking on their way back to the Winchester house.<p>

"So I found out some interesting things," Cas told Dean with a big smirk.

"I would like to point out that I'm only a teddy bear doctor on Thursdays," Dean told him.

"How exactly does one earn the title of teddy bear doctor?" Cas questioned.

"I was in the driveway working on my car one day when some little girl came by crying because her teddy bear's arm fell off," Dean explained. "All I did was duct tape the arm back on, it wasn't quite as heroic as she likes to make it sound. A couple days later she came walking by with her mom and managed to convince her to let me babysit Audrey."

"And then you started having tea-parties, and playing with Barbies, and playing Princess Dress-Up?" Cas asked with a huge smirk.

"Shut up," Dean said. "When you're babysitting a little girl and she wants to play one of her girly little games what are you supposed to do?"

"You are so cute with her," Cas told him.

"So are you," Dean replied.

"I also learned the story of that bear in your room," Cas told him. "Fairy bear. But most importantly, she guessed that we were dating."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, looking concerned of her opinion. "What'd she think?"

"Well it was a lot easier to get a blessing from your adopted sister, than from your real brother," Cas replied.

"She told you about that?" Dean asked, laughing a little.

"Oh, she told me a lot of things. She's a little blabber-mouth," Cas said jokingly.

"I see," Dean said. "I'll have to remember that..."

The pair walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before they arrived at the Winchester house.

"Audrey's mom wants us to go have lunch there tomorrow," Dean said. "And just a warning, she's just as nosy as Pamela... Only in a less disturbingly perverted way.."

"Sounds like fun," Cas said with a smile.

When the two entered the house, Dean instantly looked for his dad.

Once he spotted him, he asked, "Can I talk to you alone, Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Sorry that this update took a while... But I hope that you liked it and I want to wish you all a Happy New Year :D**

**An extra special thank you goes out to the reviewers of last chapter: PrettyGirlyFan, EvilAngelTeamGabe, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, kissacazador, RubinAmigo, Toulip Fontana, and heartbreakingechoe!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Once he spotted him, he asked, "Can I talk to you alone, Dad?"_

"Sure," John agreed.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam," Cas said, before leaving the room.

Once Cas had left the room, Dean began expressing, or rather blurting out his thoughts.

"Look, I know that it was a stupid way to tell you.. But I couldn't exactly think of a good way to. And I know that I should have told you earlier. But it's not really something that you just casually bring up over the phone.. Like, 'Hey Dad, I'm bisexual and dropped med school for cooking classes. So what's new with you?' And I've only been back for holidays. And I didn't want to ruin them; or maybe I was just wimping out. But we came this weekend specifically so I could tell you. It's just that when I got here I was nervous and then it all just kind of blurted out, kind of like everything is now. And if you're going to be mad at me, then fine, but don't take it out on Cas. He's a really good guy and I like him, so you're just going to have to try and get along with him.. And I'm making dinner tonight. You don't get to judge my decision when the last food I made you was when I was like twelve-" Dean spouted out before finally stopping to take a breath, then barely managed to prevent himself from adding more.

John seemed amused by his son's outburst.

He cracked a slight smile as he simply replied, "Okay."

"Okay?" Dean said shocked, sounding as if the word was foreign to his tongue.

"Okay," John repeated. "If you feel that strongly, then it's not like I could change your mind anyways. Besides Cas doesn't seem like a bad guy, it's just the whole guy part in general that I'm trying to get used to."

"Really?" Dean asked, still in disbelief.

"Yes," John responded. As Dean went to open his mouth, he added, "Go talk to your brother and Cas, before you have to ask 'really?' again."

Dean grinned before leaving the room.

John sighed once his son had left, wondering if Dean would ever grow up.

* * *

><p>As Dean walked down the hallway towards Sam's room, he heard Cas's voice.<p>

"Wow, Sam. I thought you had a lot of books now, but you must have been an even bigger nerd before I met you," Cas teased.

Dean entered the doorway and began to silently sneak towards Cas, who was facing the opposite direction.

"Because you were just the poster child for coolness with your Barbie backpack," Sam replied with a smirk.

Cas opened his mouth to retort, but didn't manage to get anything out before Dean poked him sharply in the sides. Cas elbowed backwards, then twisted around to see Dean holding his stomach.

"Note to self: Don't sneak up on Cas," Dean commented.

"Sorry, it's an automatic reaction from way too much time spent around Pam and Gabe," Cas explained.

"Are you sure it's not an automatic reaction from having a Barbie backpack in kindergarten?" Dean asked.

"Want to re-think that last comment?" Cas asked him.

"What comment? I didn't say anything, because clearly Sam's the only one who's allowed to bring up the backpack for some unknown reason," Dean replied.

"He's not," Cas said, turning back towards the other Winchester. "Or else I'll have to find pictures of him as a bald twelve year-old."

"I can help with that," Dean said grinning and wrapping his arms around Cas's waist.

"Boy I'm glad I came on a trip with you geniuses," Jess commented.

"You knew what you were getting into," Dean told her. "You know that we're your favourite idiots."

"When you're stuck in a room of idiots, the only solution is to act like an idiot too," Sam told her.

"Or to leave," Jess added.

"So what'll it be? Join the doofuses or leave?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Well you are my doofus," Jess responded. "So I guess that I'm stuck here."

"That's the spirit," Dean said with a grin.

* * *

><p>As Dean made dinner, Cas and John both watched. Cas with a look of awe, and John with a look of uncertainty.<p>

"Don't burn my house down, okay?" John begged.

"I'm not going to burn the house down, Dad. If I didn't burn the house down with my crappy cooking skills when I was eight, I doubt I'm going to now," Dean responded.

"Don't remind me of the four years straight that you made me eat blackened grilled cheese," John responded.

"You made grilled cheese for four years straight?" Cas asked in amused disbelief.

Dean shrugged as John responded, "Every meal, every day. And mine got more and more burnt every single time."

"Stop grinning like that," Dean told Cas. "It was all that I knew how to make. And _you _shouldn't have told me that the burnt part was your favourite, Dad. After that I made sure that yours was extra burnt, just the way you liked it."

Dean was grinning like an idiot as Cas sat there happily observing the conversation between Dean and his father.

"Oh sure, blame me for trying to make you feel better. What else was I supposed to say when my eight-year old starts crying because he burnt the grilled cheese that he made for my birthday?" John asked. "My birthday present was four years of burnt grilled cheese. I swear Dean, if this food isn't any better you're going to kill me."

"Well I have picked up some skills since I was twelve, but thanks for the faith, Dad," Dean responded.

"No problem," John said with a wide grin.

"Are we talking about Dean's disgusting grilled cheese?" Sam asked, entering the room with Jess after over-hearing some of the conversation.

"Keep in mind who feeds you," Dean warned.

"That stuff was nasty," Sam continued. "And because Dad liked his burnt, so did Dean. And I acted like it was the greatest thing ever because my big brother was making it-"

"Thanks Captain Cheesey," Dean cut in.

"Finally after forever Dean just stopped making it," Sam finished.

"Yeah, because even _I _was ridiculously sick of it," Dean replied.

"Man, I'm glad you learned how to make something else," Cas said gleefully.

"Unlike some people," Sam responded. "Burnt toast is still the only thing that Jess can make."

"Hey!" Jess said, laughing as she hit Sam in the stomach.

"Well at some point one of us has to learn how to cook, I can't keep sneaking off to get food from Dean when we're married," Sam told her.

"When you're married?" John asked, suddenly noticing the ring shining on Jess's finger.

"Yeah, we're engaged," Sam beamed. "That's another thing that we came to tell you."

John embraced his youngest son, "Congratulations, Sammy!" There was a pause after John pulled away before he asked, "But that's all the surprises that you came here to unleash on me, right? ...No one's pregnant, or joining the army, or competing in the olympics?"

"Nope, that's it," Dean replied. "...I mean, unless you're pregnant, Sammy."

"Shut up, jerk," Sam responded.

"Bitch," Dean instantly shot back.

Cas suddenly got up from where he was sitting on the counter and took a step towards Sam.

"Are you we shouldn't tell them, yet?" Cas asked.

"Nah, it'd just freak them out," Sam responded.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Cas replied. "It would probably give Dean a heart-attack."

"What would?" Dean asked.

Sam ignored Dean, as he asked Cas, "But what happens if he finds out-"

"Finds out what?" Dean asked, starting to get upset.

"Then he'd be pissed," Cas replied. "But how would he find out unless you or Jess told?"

"Told me what?" Asked a frustrated Dean.

"That the three of us are all getting married to each other," Jess said, laughing as she let Dean in on the secret.

"We didn't want to tell you, because we were afraid that you would feel bad about being left out," Cas said, resting his hand on Dean's shoulder and staring at him with those serious eyes.

"I hate you all," Dean said, throwing an oven mitt straight into his brother's face.

"No you don't, " Cas teased with a smirk while Sam, Jess, and John chuckled in the background.

"Yes, I do," Dean replied. "And the worst part about it is the fact that you guys must have had that planned waiting for the perfect time to drive me insane with it."

"We really, really did," Sam said in a calming voice. "And I can't believe you actually fell for it."

"Hahaha, let's all laugh at Dean again," Dean said sarcastically. "You can all leave now, until I'm done cooking."

"Oh come on, Dean. It was just a joke," Sam started, but led Jess out of the kitchen after receiving a glare from his brother.

Dean then aimed his glare on John, causing him to leave with his hands up in a sign of innocence.

"You, too," Dean told Cas, struggling to hold onto his anger.

"Sam was right, it was just a joke," Cas stated, not budging.

"I know," Dean mumbled, staring down at the food he was making.

"Then why are you mad?" Cas asked.

Dean looked up into Cas's eyes, "I'm not. I just.. I don't know." Dean dropped his gaze once again.

"What?" Cas asked, gently tilting Dean's chin back up.

"I don't like looking stupid in front of you," Dean responded, turning off the stove while the kitchen timer beeped.

"You don't look stupid," Cas said, pulling Dean towards him so that he could press his soft lips against Dean's. "If you didn't look stupid having a pink teddy bear in your room you aren't going to look stupid now."

_"Believe me, if you tell that boy that you love him he _will _say it back. He has 'in love' written all over his face"_ Ellen's words echoed in Dean's head.

Dean stared intensely into Cas's eyes and was about to tell him exactly how he felt, when Jess re-entered the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Jess said, noticing the way the two men were staring into each other's eyes. She could practically feel the energy surging between them. "But the two wimps out there heard the timer go off and sent me to see if the food's ready."

There was a loud throat-clearing from the next room.

Jess rolled her eyes, then added, "And they can hear every word you two are saying. They also wanted me to tell you that having a pink teddy bear makes you look majorly stupid."

There was another loud throat-clearing noise.

"You know what? No." Jess called to the other room. "I'm not saying the other thing! If you guys want to tell him, then you can say it. _I'm_ not that mean!"

Dean raised an eyebrow at her as John and Sam burst into hysterical laughter on the other side of the wall.

"Do I want to know?" Dean asked.

"I doubt it," Jess told him with a sigh.

"I want to know," Cas said.

"Don't worry, Cas. I'll tell you later," Sam called over.

"Why don't I get to know?" Dean complained. "...Have I mentioned that I hate you all?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully it was worth it! :D**

**Thanks for reading and a huge thanks to the reviewers of last chapter: Toulip Fontana, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, papthebunny, EvilAngelTeamGabe, RubinAmigo, kissacazador, LeighAnnWallace, skiing Pelican, Snow Angel5466, FireAngel5683, and ArtOfBleach-Naruto**


	17. Chapter 17

Dean couldn't help but notice his father's hesitation to try the first bite.

John kept looking suspiciously between the food and Dean as if he had reason to believe that the dish had been poisoned. Everyone else at the table was too preoccupied watching this to start eating.

Out of nowhere Dean grabbed his fork and shoveled a giant pile of food into his mouth.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Dean said, with a mouthful of food. "It's safe to eat if I'm eating it too."

"Dude, close your mouth," Sam said, not enjoying his view from the opposite side of the table.

"What's that, Sammy? Eat like a pig? Okay," Dean responded.

"Don't," Sam said ripping the fork out of his brother's hand when it was halfway to Dean's open mouth. "That's nasty."

John rolled his eyes at his sons.

"How many times do I have to end this argument?" He asked. "Sam give him his fork back; Dean stop eating with the table manners of a toddler."

Sam reluctantly passed the fork back across the table, and Dean took it whilst sending his brother a glare.

Dean's gaze turned back towards John as he asked, "Are done psyching yourself up, or should we watch a movie while we wait for you to eat?"

John narrowed his eyes at his son, then stuffed his mouth with a fork-full of food larger than the one Dean had taken. As he ate he held intense eye contact, but couldn't keep himself from instantly filling his mouth once again.

"So, what's the verdict?" Dean asked.

"You should have learned to cook this well way earlier," John said with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Dean decided.

Sam chuckled quietly at his brother, then began to dig into his meal. The other's followed his example almost immediately.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was finished eating, John leaned over and whispered something to Cas.<p>

"I'll have to see them," Cas said with a grin.

Sam grinned along, right up until Jess elbowed him in the stomach.

Dean shook his head unimpressed, but didn't even bother asking. He knew he wouldn't get an answer anyways.

Cas noticed the look on Dean's face and figured that enough fun had been had at the man's expense; at least for one night.

"Do you want to know what he said?" Cas asked.

"You know I do. And now you'll have a laugh because Dean's so needy for wanting to know what's going on," Dean said, layering on the self-pity.

"Actually, I was going to say that I know what they were giggling about before. They have pictures of you after Audrey gave you a make-over," Cas filled him in. "And I already knew that you played 'Princess Dress-Up' with her."

"Knowing is different than seeing," Dean responded.

"Please, I was going to talk Audrey into dressing you up after lunch tomorrow," Cas said. "You should be relieved that I'm settling for pictures."

"Who says that she won't dress you up?" Dean asked.

"Well only the most masculine men are brave enough to let a girl transform them into a princess, anyways," Cas responded.

Sam went to go comment, but stopped when Jess leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Give him a break or else I'll make you dress-up like a princess. And I think I'll be able to find a much better costume than a nine year-old girl could."

He turned hoping to find evidence of her joking. Instead he found her looking dead serious.

"You wouldn't," Sam challenged with accusing eyes.

"Wanna find out?" She asked. "Or are you going to be a good boy?" Sam instantly silenced.

"You are so whipped," Dean said with a grin.

Sam's eyes flickered to Jess, who gave him a nod of permission. He was free to bug Dean now and his evil grin showed that he knew just what to say.

"Sam you're helping me clean up," Cas said. "You've got your fight starting face on."

"Then take Dean," Sam complained.

"Dean made the food, you can clean up with me," Cas insisted, shooting his friend his very best we-need-to-talk-alone face.

* * *

><p>"So why am I <em>really<em> here?" Sam asked a few minutes later, once he had finished washing dishes with Cas.

"What?" Cas asked innocently.

"You gave me the face. What did you need to tell me? Or ask me? Or whatever?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Cas said. "I just wanted to make you wash the dishes."

"Dick," Sam said with a laugh as he splashed Cas with the bubbly water.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play?" Cas asked, splashing Sam back.

* * *

><p>When Dean entered the room, he found the floor soaked and Cas and Sam coated in bubbles.<p>

"Seems like you to have been productive," Dean said, instantly heading for Cas. "And you seem to have grown a bubbly Dumbledore beard."

"Sam has a bubbly handle-bar moustache," Cas pointed out, proud of his artwork.

"I can see that," Dean commented. "You two look ridiculous."

"You get his arms, I'll get his face," Cas said to Sam.

Before Dean had time to react, his arms had already been pinned behind his back.

Cas quickly scraped a pile of bubbles off of his own chin, then gave Dean bubble sideburns and a bubble unibrow.

"Much better," Cas said wiping all of the remaining bubbles off of his own face and smearing them into Dean's hair.

Dean's arms were still pinned behind his back, so he leaned forward and wiped his head on Cas's shirt.

By the time Dean pulled free Sam's entire moustache had popped.

Dean gave Cas a quick look, and received a nod in return.

"Now!" Dean said, and each grabbed one of Sam's arm, then pushed his face into the bubbly water.

"That is it!" Said a very bubbly Sam after he had resurfaced. "I'm draining the water now!"

"You splashed me first," Cas said defensively, as Sam removed the plug from the sink.

"I'm going for a shower," Sam grumbled.

"Don't be mad! We just made you nice and soapy for your shower!" Dean told his brother.

Once Sam was gone, Dean wrapped his arm's around his boyfriend's waist.

"Are you sure that you're okay with sleeping on the couch?" He asked.

"Yes, Dean. I am one hundred percent positive that I can live through sleeping on a couch," Cas replied, staring into Dean's eyes. "You do remember the multiple times that I fell asleep on your couch, right?"

"Yeah, but this time you won't have me as a pillow," Dean responded.

"Although you do make an excellent pillow, actual pillows do still work," Cas told him.

"So you're sure that you're okay with it? Because I could-" Dean was cut off by Cas's finger pressing against his lips.

"I am going to sleep on the couch. Even if you argue so that we can share a bed. Even if you try to force me to take the bed while you take the couch. I'm sleeping on the couch and you'll just have to sleep on the floor somewhere if you think you're going to leave the bed open," Cas told him.

"But-" Dean tried to argue.

Cas decided to this time silence Dean with a kiss.

"If you try and argue again, then I really will go marry Sam and Jess. They'd let me sleep on the couch with no argument."

"Wow, I must snore like a chainsaw. Or chatter like a little kid in my sleep. Or flail like a crazy person. Or wet the bed. Or hog all the covers. Or eat entire cakes. Or develop a British accent, then tell you horrible stories! Or randomly stand up and start dancing on the bed! Or buy things online! Ooh, or-" Dean started to excitedly list.

"Dean," Cas interrupted. "You don't snore. Or talk in your sleep at all. Or flail, or dance, or eat anything, or buy things online. You don't hog the covers. In fact you refuse to have any of the covers on you and if I put them back, you just throw them right off again. And as for bed-wetting, I didn't check. But I am fairly confident in saying that you have bladder control while asleep. This is nothing against sharing a bed with you. Nothing, whatsoever."

"I was going to say or maybe I light random objects on fire, then begin to juggle them," Dean continued.

"You don't do that either," Cas assured him.

"I really refuse to use the cover?" Dean asked.

"Yup," Cas answered.

"Weird."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Cas had already gone to bed on the couch.<p>

Dean had just finished getting ready for bed, but snuck back into the living room to see Cas once more before going to sleep.

He noticed that Cas's eyes were shut and his breathing was steady. He appeared to be fast asleep.

Dean gently brushed Cas's hair off of his forehead.

"I love you, Castiel Novak," Dean whispered, then leaned down to kiss the other man on the forehead.

Cas, on the other hand, had a different idea. He hadn't quite been asleep when Dean had entered the room. And now he didn't want a kiss on his forehead, that wouldn't do.

Dean was shocked when Cas tilted his head up at the last second, so that their lips would meet.

When Dean tried to pull away, Cas wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck; pulling Dean even closer.

After the kiss broke off, a solid five minutes later, Cas stared straight into Dean's eyes with his dazzling azure ones.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the update! :D**

**An uber ultimate ultra thank you goes to the following reviewers of last chapter: kissacazador, Kylie66100, rowsdowersavesus, Paulathe Cat, LeighAnnWallace, TheSalvatoreGirl4eva, Inane Rambler, and Rubin Amigo**


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel Novak woke up to hear hushed talking just beyond the front door.

"The boys are going to have to find out at some point. I think we should just tell them now," Ellen hissed. "We can't keep this secret."

"I know that, but just give me a little more time. I don't want to ruin their trip," John responded.

"John Eric Winchester this is the last time that we put this off," Ellen told him. "Next time that they come to visit you are going to tell them or I'll do it myself."

Cas frowned to himself. John had gotten so mad at Dean for putting off telling him something, and yet here he was, doing the exact same thing.

Cas shut his eyes at the sound of the door knob rustling.

* * *

><p>The next time that he woke up, Cas got up and loudly asked, "Who lit what on fire?"<p>

"Dean's decided to torture us all," Sam told Cas as he entered the kitchen.

"I liked you better when you could cook," Cas pouted and glared as Dean handed him a plate with burnt toast on it.

"It's grilled cheese," Dean told him.

"I don't like this. Why does mine have to be burnt? I wasn't even there when you used to make the stupid burnt grilled cheese," Cas argued while still full-on death glaring.

"Be thankful for that," John told him as he sat at the table without food.

"Yeah, why is ours burnt if we weren't there?" Jess questioned. "I mean look at Cas's face."

"Not going to work," Dean told her. "Just be glad that yours isn't extra burnt like Dad's."

"I've been sitting here for a lot longer than anyone else and I still haven't gotten anything," John stated. "I think mine is burnt enough."

"Just so you know, this isn't even remotely cute or funny," Cas said, while _still _glaring.

"Okay, Grumpy," Dean said with a grin.

"I'm not grumpy, I'm just thoroughly unimpressed."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Cas suddenly cheered up as he told Dean, "Hey, I just realized something!"<p>

"Uh-oh," Dean said, sensing that he was not going to like whatever was about to come out of Cas's mouth.

Cas playfully hit Dean in the chest, "Calm down, I was just going to say that I saw Sam's old room, but I haven't seen yours yet."

"Oh, well I think that can be arranged," Dean said with a little grin.

He grabbed Cas's hand and led him down the hallway towards his old room.

The bed was a mess from Dean sleeping on it the night before. The pillows, comforter, and sheets were all a dark black.

The walls of his room were forest green and covered in various posters of cars and classic rock bands, along with a few drawings from Audrey.

"It's very Dean," Cas told him.

"Is that a good thing?" Dean questioned.

"Of course not, I hate all things Dean," Cas said jokingly. "Especially attractive guys who go by the name Dean."

Cas then wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him softly.

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas left for Ellen and Audrey's place at quarter to noon.<p>

"You came!" Audrey said excitedly at the sight of the two men.

"Of course we did, how could we miss a chance to see you?" Dean asked.

"I have something to show you," She said, grabbing onto Cas and Dean's hands, then steering them for the door.

Ellen smiled at her guests as they were dragged past her and up the stairs.

As they entered her room, Dean asked, "Since when are your walls purple? What happened to the pink?"

"Purple's my new favourite colour," Audrey told him.

"You got a new favourite colour and you didn't think to call me?" Dean asked. "And you repainted your room without me, after I helped you paint the whole thing pink?"

Audrey giggled.

"Yeah, you keep laughing, kid," Dean warned jokingly.

"Don't worry about him, he's just jealous because his old room was green," Cas told her.

"Green's a stupid colour," Audrey said, crinkling her nose.

"Thanks for that," Dean said sarcastically. "So what did you want to show us?"

"I made you two a picture," She said grabbing a paper off of the table in the centre of her room.

"Wow!" Dean said as he stared down at the picture she had drawn of her, Dean, Cas, and Fairy Bear all holding hands.

"I think that _I'm_ going to have to draw _you _a picture now," Cas said, crouching down and grabbing a new sheet of paper and a yellow crayon.

Dean knelt down beside him, grabbing his own paper and a black crayon.

The two men coloured for a couple of minutes, occasionally switching colours of crayons, before finishing their artworks.

Dean handed his to the girl first, then Cas gave her his.

"What is it?" Audrey asked as she stared down at Dean's drawing.

"What do you mean, what is it? That is totally a zebra!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. If you say so," Audrey said, before flipping to Cas's drawing.

Cas gave Dean an amused look.

"Oh, cool! It's a duck!" She said as she stared down at the paper.

"Sure, you can tell what his is," Dean muttered.

"That's because his actually looks like a duck," Audrey told him.

"And this is exactly why you got burnt grilled cheese," Dean said, glaring over at Cas. Audrey giggled once again. "She used to think my drawings were good."

"Audrey, lunch time!" Ellen called up the stairs. "And bring those two rascals down with you."

Cas and Dean followed Audrey back downstairs and into the kitchen.

As they sat down next to each other, Dean whispered the reminder, "Just as nosy as Pamela, in her own rated pg way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading and hopefully have the next update up much quicker :)**

**Uber thanks goes out to the reviewers of last chapter: LeighAnnWallace, rowsdowersavesus, TheMusician94, kissacazador, Marikili68, skiing Pelican, RubinAmigo, Nother one bites da dust21, and Kitty Black Cat**


	19. Chapter 19

"So how did you two meet?" Ellen casually asked as the four sat eating their mac and cheese (which Cas was overjoyed to see was not burnt like his breakfast had been).

"Well," Cas said, happy to hear the question. "Dean actually st-"

Dean cut Castiel off by clasping his hand over Cas's mouth.

"I thought that Dean was your teddy bear's doctor?" Audrey asked.

"Yes," Dean said, silently thanking Audrey for unknowingly saving him. "That is exactly how we met."

Ellen shot Dean a 'yeah right' look.

Dean turned and gave Cas an 'are you going to be quiet now?' look. Cas just sat there looking innocent. Dean reluctantly removed his hand from Cas's mouth.

"-alked me," Cas quickly finished before he could be stopped again.

Dean shot Cas a glare, while Cas happily ignored it. Ellen looked amused, while Audrey just looked flat-out confused.

"After I told Dean that I didn't want to go out with him, he started showing up at places that he knew that I would be at in the hopes of getting to talk me into changing my mind," Cas told Audrey, choosing to say 'go out with him' instead of 'sleep with him'.

"Place. Singular. As in only one," Dean corrected. "And maybe I was just going to visit Sam after his class and decided to try again when I saw you."

"Nope," Cas replied. "Because Sam had already warned me that he had accidentally let it slip to you that I was in his law class and that you would probably show up before you did. And you've already admitted that you were stalking me with that one. I believe that your exact word were 'minor at best' stalking but that still counts as a type of stalking. And besides, then you showed up where I work."

Dean face-palmed as Cas smirked.

"At the movie store that I didn't know you worked at. Where I chose to leave you alone and you chose to ask me out," Dean added.

"So then I guess Dean's strategy worked, didn't it?" Audrey asked, seeing nothing wrong with Dean's mini stalking.

"Exactly," Dean replied, grinning at the little girl. "Besides, Cas just likes to exaggerate."

Ellen nodded her head, "I'm sure that's true." Her facial expression showed that she by no means believed that was true, she chose to believe whatever she wanted to. "How long have you to been seeing each other?"

"A few weeks," Cas replied.

Dean leaned over and whispered to Cas, "A little ironic how I get the parent questioning here instead of from my dad, huh?"

Cas nodded at him and Ellen glanced suspiciously between the pair.

Audrey narrowed her eyes at Dean.

"What are you looking at?" Dean challenged, squinting his eyes back at her.

"You shouldn't be whispering at the table," Audrey pointed out.

"You shouldn't be glaring at the table," Dean responded.

"You were doing it earlier," Audrey said.

Dean stuck his tongue out at Audrey, who stuck hers right back out.

"And this is why I feel like I have two children," Ellen said jokingly.

"Are you kidding? You trusted me to watch this clown," Dean said gesturing to Audrey. "I am so mature."

The table went awkwardly silent.

"...Right..." Audrey said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the boys decided that they had better get back to John's house. The boys said their goodbyes to Ellen, but she still had to drag Dean aside for one last question.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you tell him yet?" Ellen asked.<p>

Dean didn't have to ask what she meant this, he knew that she was asking if he had told Cas that he loved him yet.

"Yeah," Dean said, a grin spreading on his face.

"And he said it back, didn't he?" Ellen asked.

Dean nodded.

"What'd I tell ya?" Ellen bragged.

* * *

><p>When Dean re-entered the room where Cas and Audrey had been waiting, Audrey leapt onto his back.<p>

Dean gave her a piggyback ride to the end of the driveway, then set her down.

"You'd better be good," Dean told her seriously. "At least for the first few days after I leave, then you can turn into a little monster again. We just don't want your mom getting mad at me for being a bad influence."

Audrey giggled a little bit and nodded her head in agreement.

"You're gonna come back and visit, right?" Audrey asked.

"Of course I am," Dean told her.

"When?"

"I'm not sure yet," Dean replied honestly.

Audrey stepped forward to hug Dean. Dean hugged her back.

"You should bring him back, too," Audrey whispered.

Cas and Dean both grinned.

As they were walking back towards Dean's old house, Cas asked, "Why don't you ever give _me_ piggyback rides?"

Dean stopped and motioned for Cas to jump on his back.

It had been a joke, but Cas wasn't going to turn down a free ride back. He jumped onto Dean's back and was carried the entire way back.

"Started a human taxi business?" Jess asked when she spotted them from the front yard.

"Something like that," Dean answered.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Dean, Cas, Jess, and Sam were all on the plane waiting to take off. Dean was sitting clasping onto Cas's hand for dear life, while Cas attempted to distract him from the giant aircraft they were sitting in the middle of.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry that nothing new really happened in this chapter, but I promise that more will in the next chapter. This was mostly filler to end the trip.**

**A giant thank you the size of Santa's belly goes out to the reviewers of last chapter: TheMusician94, shellydiann, kissacazadpr, and destielship101 :D**

****ATTENTION ALL SUPERNATURAL FANFIC WRITING ENTHUSIASTS! I HAVE CREATED A NEW FORUM FOR A MONTHLY SUPERNATURAL FANFICTION WRITING CONTEST! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE VISIT THE LINK AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE AND UNDER THE TOPIC BASIC RULES TELL ME THAT YOU'RE INTERESTED! PLEASE CONSIDER ENTERING, PARTICIPANTS ARE NEEDED TO GET THIS THING STARTED! :D** **


	20. Chapter 20

Pamela grinned as she opened her apartment door to find Cas and Dean.

"You two had sex," She said. It wasn't a question.

"And hello to you too," Dean said as he stepped past her and entered the apartment. Cas followed closely behind him.

"I want details," Pam told them.

"You aren't getting any," Cas said as he sat down on the couch with Dean.

"Please?" She begged, giving her best sad face.

"That doesn't even compare to Sam's puppy eyes," Dean commented. "You aren't getting any information."

"Whatever," Pam said unhappily as someone knocked at the door. "That'll be Gabe."

Pam frowned when she opened the door to find two guys instead of one.

"Why'd you bring himhere?" Pam asked, her voice had lost its usual cheery tone. She walked back to sit on the other couch with her arms crossed.

Dean turned to see Gabe and a guy he didn't recognize following her.

"What? I don't even get a 'Hey Balthazar, it's nice to see that you've recovered from the other night'?" The unfamiliar guy asked as he sat down on the empty chair.

"No, because I'm still mad at you for it," Pam told him as Gabe sat down next to her.

"That's your other brother?" Dean whispered to Cas, who was laying back against Dean's chest.

Cas nodded.

"What the hell are they fighting about?" Dean whispered.

"I have no idea," Cas whispered back.

They tuned back into the conversation.

"Pam just leave it alone," Gabe told her. "He's clean today, so it should be fine."

"Fine," Pam agreed.

Balthazar turned and seemed to just notice that his youngest brother and a guy he hadn't met were there.

"This must be Dean," Balthazar said with a smirk.

"How do you know about Dean?" Cas asked.

"I know a lot of things," Balthazar said, turning to look at Pam as his smirk widened.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days earlier:<strong>

_"See anyone pretty?" Gabe asked._

_Pamela scanned the room, none of these strangers were impressive. They weren't exactly bad looking, it's just that none of them popped out at her._

_"Not except for my reflection," Pamela said, peering down at the shining bar._

_"Funny," Gabe said sarcastically. Inside he was overjoyed about the fact that she couldn't choose one. "It's not my fault if I don't win you a guy when you refuse to choose one."_

_Pamela scanned the room once again, yet still none of the unfamiliar faces intrigued her, so she just pointed to a random one and asked, "How about him?"_

Gabe eyed the guy. He was significantly taller than Gabe and had the kind of face that made girls flock around him.

_Why the hell am I doing this? _Gabe wondered to himself as he walked across the room towards the guy. _Because I have to so she's not pissed at me.. Maybe this guy'll just turn her down._

It was with that thought that Gabe developed the idea for a plan.

"You see the girl standing over by the bar?" Gabe asked the man.

The guy looked past Gabe and smiled at her. Pam waved back with a grin.

_Of course he has to be interested,_ Gabe thought to himself.

"She's into you and wanted me to come over here and talk to you," Gabe continued. "I'll give you twenty bucks right now if you stay away from her."

"Are you serious?" The guy asked.

Gabe pulled a twenty out of his wallet and held it up, making sure to block Pam's view with his body.

"Deal," The guy said as he took the twenty and walked away. Right to where Pam was standing.

"Dick," Gabe muttered as he walked over to sit down at an empty table.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm Alex," The guy introduced himself as he sat down with a smirk.<p>

"Pam," She smiled back as she introduced herself. "Tell me about yourself Alex."

* * *

><p>"Do you mind if I sit here?" A voice asked.<p>

Gabe looked up to see an attractive blonde girl sheepishly smiling at him.

"Go ahead," Gabe responded, smiling back in an attempt to calm the nervous girl down.

"Thanks," She said as she sat down. "My friend dragged me here, but she's off talking to some guy and I didn't feel like sitting at a table alone."

"Same story here," Gabe replied. "I'm Gabe by the way."

"Jo," The girl introduced herself.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Alex really liked to talk, Pamela couldn't get a word in. And his favourite topic was himself. It was not a thrilling topic, the guy was conceited and an all around bore. He'd spent the last five minutes telling a story about how he had yelled at some guy he works with until the poor guy had started crying. All because the guy had accidentally grabbed Alex's coffee mug instead of his own.<p>

She drew the line when he started a new story, this one about how inconvenient it could be looking so attractive.

"Okay, stop it right there," Pam interrupted. "I can't do this anymore. You seem like a nice enough guy- Actually that's not true, really you seem like a total douche... Look this just isn't happening. I'm gonna go back to my friend."

"What's wrong with you two? First your friend gives me twenty bucks not to talk to you, then I come over here and you start calling me a douche for no reason. I'm glad you're leaving," Alex said before getting up and heading towards another girl.

Pam looked around for Gabe and saw him chatting at a table with some blonde girl. Apparently he said something funny because now she was laughing fairly loudly.

Pam walked over and sat down on the empty chair.

"Did you seriously give that guy twenty bucks so that he wouldn't talk to me?" Pam asked, glaring at Gabe. "Do you not remember why you're my wingman tonight?"

Gabe rolled his eyes at her. "I do but the guy was a total dick. The bastard took my money and still went over there. I'll find you someone else."

"You get away with it this one time," Pam told him. "But only because he was a total jackass... So who's the chick?"

"This is Jo," Gabe told her.

When he turned he saw that Jo was smirking at him.

"I have to go," Jo told them. "Lisa's giving me the signal to go save her from that guy."

As she walked past Gabe's chair she stopped to whisper, "Looks like I'm your wingman now."

Gabe raised an eyebrow, but she was already gone.

"So who am I supposed to be getting you?" Gabe asked as he turned back to Pamela.

"I don't know, everyone here looks boring," She responded.

"What about him?" Gabe asked pointing to a random guy.

"Too drunk, he's about to pass out," Pam responded.

Gabe didn't really think that he was that drunk, but felt no need to argue. "Then how about him?"

"He's wearing a Bruno Mars shirt. No," Pam responded.

Gabe continued to point towards each guy asking and Pam came up with an excuse for each one.

"Should I start asking about the girls?" Gabe asked.

"No," Pam said with an eye roll.

"Well we've run out of guys and I can't get you laid if you refuse to sleep with anyone," Gabe told her.

"It's not my fault that all of the guys here are worse than you," Pam responded.

"You can always think of the words to make me feel so good about myself," Gabe said sarcastically. "So are we going somewhere else or what?"

"Nah," Pam responded. "I'm just giving up, we'll try again some other night."

Gabe knew that he didn't want to do this again some other night. He wouldn't get away with cock-blocking her again and he didn't want to help her get into some random guys pants. He knew he had to make a decision quickly.

"No," Gabe told her. "I'm done being your wingman."

"Why?" Pam asked.

Gabe laughed to himself for a second, "Are you blind? Have you not picked up on the fact that I don't wanna help you hook up with other guys?" Pamela was giving him a look of confusion. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Gabe looked away from her for a second, then suddenly turned back and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I like you," Gabe told her after he pulled away.

Pam seemed to snap out of her state of shock and realized what had just happened.

A smirk formed on her face as she stepped closer to him.

"It looks like you might just get me laid tonight after all," She told him.

Gabe grinned.

* * *

><p>They were back at Pamela's apartment and things were getting pretty hot and heavy.<p>

Pam's shirt was already off and Gabe was just reaching to unhook her bra when his phone began to ring.

Gabe groaned, "You have got to be kidding me." He shifted to grab his phone out of his pants pocket. "It's Balthazar."

Pam sighed and rolled off of him.

The instant that Gabe opened his phone he heard Balthazar's panicked voice.

"Someone stole our fucking house! And I am _not _lying. Someone took our house and replaced it with another one. How can they even do that this fast? I just went to a party and came back and there was a whole different fucking house!" Balthazar whispered into the phone. He sounded like he was hyperventilating. "I don't know what to do, Gabe. I tried calling Cas, but the lady in the phone said that the number was disconnected. I think that whoever took the house took Cas! Oh god, what if they're looking for me?"

"Just calm down," Gabe told him. It was bad enough when Balthazar got stoned and couldn't find his way home and called needing a ride. But it was infinitely worse when the drugs made him paranoid. This happened every once in a while and Gabe would have to spend the entire night trying to calm him down. "Where are you?"

"I'm on our street standing in front of where our house used to be," Balthazar hissed into the phone. "Why? Should I leave? Do they know I'm here?"

"No," Gabe quickly interrupted. "Stay right where are you are. It's safe right there, okay?"

"Okay," Balthazar responded.

"Good. Can you see a street sign from where you are?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah," Balthazar answered, his breathing was returning to its regular pace. "It says Elk Drive. They must have changed it."

"Just stay right there," Gabe told him. "I'm coming to get you. I'll be there as soon as I can, alright?"

"Okay."

Gabe hung up the phone and got off the bed and pulled his shirt back on.

"I'm coming with you," Pam told him.

"Fine," Gabe said as he headed towards the door.

Pam put her shirt back on and followed him.

* * *

><p>It took ten minutes for Gabe to drive to the correct street. It didn't take him long to spot Balthazar sitting curled up in a ball against a tree.<p>

"Jesus," Pam said when she the condition that Balthazar was in.

"Still think that it's best to let the boy have his fun?" Gabe asked as he got out of the car.

Pam followed him silently. She'd never seen Balthazar like this and it freaked her out.

Gabe knelt down in front of Balthazar.

"What took so long?" Balthazar asked.

Pam could see the fear in his eyes. The guy who used to fear nothing. Who used to make fun of her for being afraid of heights.

"I had to drive here from Pam's," Gabe told him. "Are you ready to go?"

"We need to find Cas first," Balthazar told him.

"Give me your phone for a minute," Gabe said gently. Balthazar handed it over and Gabe went to his call history. "You dialled his number wrong. He's fine."

"Are you sure?" Balthazar asked. "We should call him."

"I'm sure," Gabe told him. "He's sleeping right now, so we'd better not wake him up. Come on, lets get in the car so I can take you home."

Balthazar looked at Pam suspiciously, "She's not one of them, right?"

Gabe sighed, "No, she's here to help." He chose not to try and argue that there was no 'them'. The last time that he had tried that Balthazar had assumed that he was with them and ran away.

Balthazar looked at her skeptically, but got up and walked towards the car anyways.

He didn't take his eyes off of her for the entire car ride. It was as if he was expecting her to pull a knife out.

When they reached Gabe and Balthazar's house, Gabe spent ten minutes convincing Balthazar that it was really their house and not a trap.

Finally they entered the house.

"You should go lay down in my room while I try and get him to sleep," Gabe told Pam. "It's probably going to take a while."

She went without a word of argument.

Gabe got Balthazar out of his shoes and into his bed.

"Don't leave me here," Balthazar begged.

"I'm not leaving," Gabe said as he sat down beside the bed. "Go to sleep. I'll stay here and make sure that everything's okay."

An hour and a half later, Balthazar had finally fallen asleep.

Gabe walked back to his room feeling like a zombie.

Pam was under the covers, asleep.

Gabe was glad to see that she was only taking up one side of the bed as he got in next to her. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday Afternoon:<strong>

"Can't I come with you?" Balthazar asked.

"I don't think Pam wants you there, she's still freaked out," Gabe told him.

"But I'm clean right now," Balthazar pointed out. It was true. He'd been so freaked out that night that he'd stayed away from drugs since. Gabe was just hoping it would last this time. "I won't be acting like that. I'll be normal and it'll make her feel better... Please? I haven't seen Cassie in forever. And I only ever see him when he has to drive me home. And I wanna meet this new boyfriend guy. Plus you can babysit me so that you know I'll stay clean."

"Fine, you can come," Gabe told him. After all, he did have some good points.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later:<strong>

_"How do you know about Dean?" Cas asked._

_"I know a lot of things," Balthazar said, turning to look at Pam as his smirk widened._

"They had to drive me home a few nights ago," Balthazar told Cas. "When I woke up the next morning I heard them talking about you two in the kitchen. I also heard about how those two were in Pam's bed half-naked when I called."

Pam and Gabe were both shocked, they'd had no idea that Balthazar had heard that.

"I definitely called that," Dean pointed out.

Cas looked up at him, "I know you did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! :D Thanks for reading! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I had a major case of writer's block. And sorry if you're upset about Cas and Dean barely being in this chapter, they'll be in the next chapter more.**

**An extra thanks goes out to the amazing reviewers of last chapter: shellydiann, TheMusician94, RubinAmigo, leedragon23, kissacazador, and stefanswifey10 :D**


	21. Chapter 21

"So have we had embarrass Cas in front of his boyfriend day yet?" Balthazar asked, his hands fidgeting a little from the withdrawal.

"Yes, feel free to not add more stuff on," Cas responded.

"And if you two are getting together, she already knows more than enough embarrassing stuff about you," Balthazar said turning to Pam and Gabe. "In fact she was the cause of most of them."

"Yeah and you were the cause of a lot of mine," Pamela responded.

Dean couldn't tell if she was actually angry with him still as she said it or if she was just pretending to be.

"I have no idea what you're talking about whatsoever," Balthazar told her. "I still deny ever telling you to flash the entire football team. And I definitely have no recollection of convincing you to bleach your hair when you were drunk. Although I do still have pictures. Not of both, just of the hair. But I wish I had pictures of the flashing."

Although she was trying to remain angry looking, a smile began to crack on Pam's face.

"Shut up," She said, throwing a phone that had been sitting nearby at his face.

The phone hit him directly in the eye before falling onto his lap.

"Ow, dammit." Balthazar muttered as he grabbed at his eye.

"I swear I didn't mean to hit you in the eye this time," Pamela told him.

"What do you mean 'this time'?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow at her as he got up to go grab some ice out of her freezer to put on his eye.

* * *

><p>During the next few days, Balthazar basically ended up following Gabriel everywhere since neither of them wanted him to be alone and end up relapsing. Needless to say, Gabe still hadn't gotten Pam laid since he had been too busy babysitting his older brother.<p>

* * *

><p>Throughout the week, Balthazar had grown accustomed to going to the same coffee shop on campus during each of Gabe's classes. At first Gabe hadn't understood how his brother could stand to sit in there for over an hour at a time multiple times a day. That was until he had walked in to find Balthazar heavily flirting with the brunette barista who seemed to just be getting off her shift. That would explain it. Gabe sat down at the nearest empty table to wait for his brother.<p>

* * *

><p>"But see if you don't give me your number, then I'm just going to have to keep showing up here all the time," Balthazar said with a smirk.<p>

"Well then maybe I shouldn't give you my number after all," She told him with a sly grin.

* * *

><p>"For someone who doesn't like sitting at tables alone, you sure do it a lot," Jo said as she sat down at Gabe's table after walking in. "Or maybe I just happen to catch you only when you're by yourself."<p>

"I'm waiting for my brother to finish hitting on the barista so we can go," Gabe told her. "And if I wasn't here then you'd be sitting alone too."

"Hm, well I'm waiting for my friend to stop hitting on your brother so that we can go," Jo told him. "So have you climbed out of the friend zone yet?"

"Practically," Gabe told her.

"Practically? What does that mean?" Jo asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Horribly timed emergency," Gabriel told her. "I have fantastic luck."

Balthazar walked over to his brother with a smirk on his face and a piece of paper with the barista's phone number in his hand. The barista had gone into the back room, presumably to grab something or change her clothes.

Balthazar went to open his mouth to say something, which Gabriel knew was probably not a wise decision for him.

"I'm going to stop you before you even start talking," Gabe told him. "The girl whose number you just got is Jo's friend." He gestured with his eyes towards the blonde across the table. "Keep that in mind before you say anything."

Balthazar immediately shut his mouth and wiped the smirk off of his face before folding up the piece of paper and shoving it into his pocket.

* * *

><p>A few nights later, Balthazar was on a date with Lisa the barista, so Gabe got a night off of babysitting and headed for Pam's.<p>

"This time you aren't leaving no matter what," Pamela said as she pulled him into her apartment by the front of his shirt.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him, kicking the door shut behind him as she wasted no time in dragging him into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Pam was getting dressed, Gabe grabbed the shirt that she was about to put on out of her hand.<p>

"You do realize that I own more than one shirt, right?" She asked him as he smirked at her like an idiot. "We are at _my_ apartment."

"Yeah, but this is the shirt that you want to wear," Gabe said, holding it backwards out of her reach.

"So then give it back you giant two year old," She said.

As she tried to reach for it, he pulled it even further away with a giant grin. She tried again with the same reaction.

Pam tried one last time, and that time she tried a little harder and almost got the shirt back before they both landed back on the bed with her on top of him.

* * *

><p>The next time that Dean and Cas saw Balthazar, he wasn't alone.<p>

Balthazar had walked into Pamela's apartment with his hand in his new girlfriend's.

Damon's eyes practically bugged out at the sight of her.

"Lisa?" He asked.

"Dean?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! I am super sorry that I haven't update in months!** I'm trying to start updating the Supernatural stories that I never planned on deserting, but somehow ended up not updating for months after starting to write Vampire Diaries stuff again along with my other stuff. So sorry if the updates are slow, but hopefully they won't be... Thanks for sticking with the story and I hope that you enjoyed the update! :)****

****An extra special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: Destiel In The Impala, Ventorum, leedragon23, kissacazador, TheMusician94, stefanswifey01, skiing Pelican, gueststar22, and fightingfaries****


	22. Chapter 22

"Lisa?" Dean asked again.

"Yeah, I think that we already established that, Dean," Pamela pointed out.

Dean continued to stare at her with a gaping mouth. That was one girl that he had not been expecting to ever see again. His chest tightened up as he wondered if she was still completely pissed off at him or not.

"You two know each other?" Gabe asked.

"Knew each other," Lisa corrected. "It's been.. a long time. God, I wasn't even sure that it was you."

Cas looked back and forth between them, still confused.

"Yeah, you look pretty different too," Dean said, looking her over quickly.

That look over did not go unnoticed by Cas.

"God, I hope so," Lisa commented. "So are you still that obsessed with your car or was that just a phase when you first got it? Please tell me that you don't still have the same one."

Dean narrowed her eyes at her, "Don't call it a phase. And why would I ever get rid of her?"

"So I take it you're still obsessed," Lisa commented.

"You knew Dean when he first had his car?" Pamela asked her with an amused tone. "What, did you two used to date in high school?"

Dean really wished that he knew how to steer the conversation away from that, but he didn't have the slightest idea on how to without sounding like a dick.

"Yeah, until I moved," Lisa responded.

Dean figured that it was a good sign that she hadn't said that in a bitter tone. He still shot her a half apologetic, half pleading look in an attempt to keep her from explaining why exactly they had ended things.

"Oh come on, you think I'm still mad about that?" Lisa asked after reading his silent communication. "That's a little self-obsessed, don't you think?"

"True," Dean agreed.

"And everyone knows that self-obsessed isn't Dean's thing," Gabe commented sarcastically.

"Oh definitely not," Pam agreed jokingly.

Dean and Cas stayed there for a little over half an hour longer before they left together.

Cas had piped up some during the later conversation, but he still seemed a little too quiet since the whole Lisa thing.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Dean asked him as he led Cas by hand towards his apartment.<p>

"Nothing," Cas responded in a serious tone.

It was stupid to be upset over seeing Dean's ex from a million years ago. And he had known that Dean had been with more than a few others before him, but somehow it was different when he had to actually come face to face with one of the exes.

And Cas had thought that Dean had never had a real relationship before that, just one night stands and flings. But clearly that was wrong and Dean had been more than a little close with Lisa if they had dated in high school right up until she had moved away.

"Come on, you've been acting weird," Dean commented. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I mean you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Cas agreed. "But it really is nothing. I'm just having one of those days where I'm just in a quiet mood for no reason. Maybe I just didn't get enough sleep last night or something."

"That was probably my fault," Damon replied with a suggestive smirk as he remembered how he and Cas had spent the early portion of their night.

Cas rolled his eyes in response, but had to crack a smile.

"So you're sure that it's nothing?" Dean checked.

"Yes, Dean," Cas said seriously. "I am one hundred percent positive."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! I hope that you're still enjoying the story. I'm not sure how much longer it will be and I'm starting to have a hard time getting anything written for this one, but I'll try to push through. Thanks for reading and sticking with me.**

**An extra big thanks goes out to the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: stefanswifey01, RamenMartinez, CooolBeena, and Ishouldbesleepingitslike4am**


End file.
